


Histoires de famille

by lizardystopia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adultes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Amour interdit, Armes à feu, Crime organisé, Et pas qu'à feu, M/M, Sexe, Violence, Voyous, gansters, mafia, meurtre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardystopia/pseuds/lizardystopia
Summary: Dave est le bras droit du futur héritier d'une grande famille de mafieux, et Karkat, un des sous-chef d'un gang adverse. Officiellement, ils sont ennemis. Officiellement.





	1. Chapter 1

Durant la journée, la ville de Skaia était une métropole comme une autre. Une de ces villes marquées par la diversité culturelle de ses nombreux habitants, aux quartiers tous assez uniques en leur genre et plus ou moins industrialisés. Mais la nuit venue, loin des regards de ceux qui ne cherchent qu’à mener une vie paisible, se dévoilait la véritable apparence de Skaia. Pour chaque chose, après tout, il existe une facette cachée.

C’était l’une de ces nuits-là, sous une lune à moitié pleine, et de l’agitation commençait à naître dans un quartier malfamé. Déjà les habitants des immeubles alentour avaient fermé leurs volets, habitués aux guerres de gangs et aux bagarres de rues qui étaient monnaie courante dans les environs, et peu désireux d’y être mêlés. Dispersés aux quatre coins d’un terrain vague, une bande de jeunes voyous habillés de vêtements aux couleurs criardes, de bandanas et de pantalons troués, faisaient crisser les battes en métal qu’ils tenaient chacun dans les mains et qu’ils laissaient traîner au sol, produisant un son strident sur leur passage.

Face à eux, un seul homme ou plutôt un jeune homme, approchant de la trentaine et vêtu d’un costard noir et d’une chemise blanche, les fixait avec un calme presque inadéquat pour la situation. Réajustant sur son nez les lunettes de soleil qu’il ne quittait jamais même durant la nuit, il observait avec satisfaction la lumière de la lune se refléter dans la lame du katana qu’il tenait. Son nom était Dave Strider, et il était probablement l’enflure la plus arrogante et la plus méprisamment cool de toute la cité.

— T’as rien à faire ici, clébard ! cracha l’un des hommes aux battes métalliques. C’est pas la première fois qu’on te voit traîner dans notre quartier. Tu cherches la merde ?             
— Ses maîtres ont pas dû assez bien serrer son collier ! plaisanta un de ses acolytes.

Stoïque face à ces provocations, Dave faisait tournoyer la lame de son sabre entre ses mains. Oui, il aimait vraiment voir la lueur de la lune s’y refléter. C’était une belle nuit. Un petit sourire se traçant au coin de ses lèvres, il toisa ses adversaires d’un air amusé.

— Oh, c’est votre territoire, ici ? Je croyais que j’étais dans une décharge publique. Toutes mes excuses.

Sa remarque n’avait visiblement pas fait rire les voyous, qui le fixèrent sévèrement.

— On dirait qu’on va devoir dresser le toutou des Egbert nous-même, dit l’un d’entre eux.

Dave fixa un à un ses adversaires. Quatre hommes, tous entre vingt et trente ans. Aucun ne semblait cacher d’arme à feu, mais l’un d’entre eux devait avoir un canif ou autre dans sa poche gauche à en juger par le tic nerveux qui le faisait la tapoter de sa main à intervalles régulières. Des amateurs. Dave rangea son katana dans son fourreau ; il n’aurait probablement pas besoin de plus face à eux, et il ne tenait pas à émousser sa lame inutilement. Desserrant légèrement le nœud de sa cravate et réajustant le col de sa chemise, il leur fit signe d’approcher.

L’homme le plus proche de lui s’élança, levant sa batte métallique dans les airs et fonçant sur lui en poussant un cri. Ses camarades ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, tous se dirigeant droit sur Dave dans un mouvement presque comique de dessin animé. Le jeune homme évita l’attaque de son premier assaillant d’un pas sur le côté, se glissant ensuite agilement dans le dos de son adversaire pour lui asséner un coup de son arme au niveau des côtes. Il entendit le craquèlement satisfaisant d’os qui se fissurent sous le choc et le voyou tomba aussitôt au sol, assommé par la douleur.

Voir leur allié s’effondrer fit hésiter les trois autres, mais Dave ne leur laissa pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise ; il pivota sur lui-même et fonça vers les deux hommes juste derrière, levant son arme à la verticale pour frapper le menton de son premier adversaire avec, le faisant aussitôt tomber à la renverse. Avant que l’homme n’ait eu le temps d’atteindre le sol, Dave avait lâché le manche de son arme pour la saisir par le bout du fourreau d’un geste habile et il l’envoya frapper au ventre son camarade qui se trouvait derrière lui, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner pour regarder.

Trois des quatre hommes étaient désormais à terre, et Dave reprit son katana correctement en main pour tapoter son épaule avec le bout du manche, toisant son dernier ennemi avec un sourire. L’homme fit un pas en arrière, laissant tomber sa batte sous le coup de la peur. En voyant Dave se rapprocher, son visage s’étira d’effroi et il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit canif qu’il pointa droit devant lui. Bingo.

— C’était quoi déjà, que vous disiez tout à l’heure ? demanda Dave sur un ton amusé tandis qu’il continuait d’avancer vers l’homme. Vous parliez de me dresser, non ? Je suis quasiment sûr que c’est ce que vous avez dit, mais si je me trompe tu peux me le dire.

L’homme recula encore d’un pas ; sa main tremblait tellement qu’il dut saisir son canif à deux mains, mais Dave, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de nervosité.

— Enfin, rajouta-t-il, même si tu t’excusais maintenant, je sais pas si je comprendrais. C’est ça le problème avec les clebs mal dressés, ils n’en font qu’à leur tête la plupart du temps.

 Il n’était plus qu’à quelques mètres de son adversaire quand soudain Dave s’arrêta, sentant une présence à sa droite. Pivotant sur le côté tout en s’assurant de garder tout de même le voyou dans son champ de vision, il scruta l’obscurité pour tenter de discerner les silhouettes qui se rapprochaient.

— C’est qu’il y a un fils de pute qui s’est bien amusé ici, on dirait !

Reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur avant même d’apercevoir son visage, Dave sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Il fit un pas en arrière et resserra le manche de son katana dans ses mains.

— Eh merde.

Sortant de la pénombre était un géant de plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt-dix aux cheveux frisés et à la carrure imposante, vêtu d’un pantalon trop grand et d’un débardeur noir qui dévoilait l’impressionnant volume de ses muscles. Il tenait une batte de base-ball en bois peinte de blanc sur son épaule et il avançait d’un pas lent mais assuré. Derrière lui, Dave ne tarda pas à voir avancer plusieurs autres voyous, tous armés de battes également.

Mais leur nombre n’inquiétait pas Dave autant que la seule présence du jeune géant qui leur servait de chef. De toutes les personnes de la liste des gens sur qui Dave n’avait absolument pas envie de tomber, Gamzee Makara était vraiment en tête de liste.

— Tu cherches quelque chose, Strider ? demanda Gamzee, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.         
— Tu me croirais si je disais que je me suis juste perdu ? tenta Dave, qui sentait déjà la sueur perler sur son front.             
— Bien sûr. Mais…

Il inspecta des yeux le terrain vague, son regard s’arrêtant sur chacun des hommes à terre ainsi que sur celui qui tenait toujours son couteau droit devant lui.

— Maintenant que tu as tabassé mes frangins, tu sais que je peux pas vraiment te laisser repartir sans rien dire, pas vrai ?      
— Ouais, je m’en étais un peu douté.

Gamzee, d’un geste lent, retira la batte qu’il gardait contre son épaule et la lança en l’air avant de la rattraper, comme s’il s’agissait d’une quille. Il répéta ce geste deux fois puis, au moment de la rattraper à nouveau, il l’empoigna plus fermement et la projeta devant lui avec une force et une vitesse telle qu’aucun être humain normal n’aurait pu suivre le mouvement de son bras des yeux. La batte fila droit sur Dave et passa à un ou deux centimètres à peine de son visage avant d’aller s’écraser sur un poteau téléphonique un peu plus loin, contre lequel elle se fracassa avec une telle force qu’elle explosa en morceaux et fit trembler le poteau quelques secondes durant.

Les lèvres de Gamzee s’étirèrent en un grand sourire qui, en d’autres circonstances et si Dave ne venait pas de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, aurait presque pu paraître amical. Dave lui rendit son sourire avec un petit rire nerveux. Bon, il était foutu.

***

Au moins, il était toujours en vie.

Dans les pires situations, Dave essayait toujours de trouver quelque chose de positif pour ne pas totalement perdre son sang-froid. Donc même s’il était ligoté sur une chaise avec au moins trois côtes cassées et la lèvre en sang, ses lunettes de soleil explosées à ses pieds et un goût métallique pas très agréable dans la bouche, il s’efforçait d’apprécier calmement le fait d’être toujours capable de faire entrer de l’air dans ses poumons et d’entendre son cœur battre à un rythme relativement régulier.

— Tu vas finir par répondre à mes questions oui, sale raclure d’enculé de mes deux ?

Dave arqua un sourcil. Le type qui était en train de l’interroger était un gamin d’à peine vingt ans aux cheveux décolorés en blond, portant des lunettes et aux oreilles et sourcils couverts de piercings, et si maigrichon que tous ses vêtements paraissaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Un petit gars à l’air un peu taré qui donnait l’impression qu’il pourrait donner un coup de couteau à quelqu’un juste pour l’avoir regardé de travers. Dave avait eu affaire plusieurs fois à lui déjà, mais il n’arrivait jamais à se souvenir de son nom. Pollux, ou un truc du genre.

— C’était quoi ton plan en débarquant ici, hein ? répéta le gamin en agitant un couteau devant lui. Tu crois que tu peux nous espionner quand ça te chante et qu’on va te laisser faire sans rien dire, abruti ?       
— J’y peux rien ; c’est tellement facile de vous infiltrer que ça me donne envie de venir même quand je cherche rien de particulier. Même les mecs cools peuvent s’ennuyer, tu sais ?     
— T’es en train d’insinuer que je suis pas cool, fils de pute, hein ?! s’énerva le petit blond. On va voir si tu rigoles autant quand j’aurai laissé une jolie marque rouge sur ta face de beau gosse !

Il pressa la lame froide de son couteau contre la joue de Dave, mais celui-ci n’arrêta pas un seul instant de sourire. Un jour, il le savait, son arrogance allait vraiment finir par causer sa perte, et il l’aurait bien dans le cul à ce moment-là.

— Ça suffit, Sollux.

À la mention de son nom, le gamin s’arrêta et une grimace contrariée apparut sur son visage. Il resta encore quelques secondes sans bouger avant de finalement éloigner son couteau du visage de Dave et de lever les mains en l’air en signe de capitulation.

— C’est toi le boss, dit-il avec une pointe d’amertume dans la voix.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons non sans jeter un dernier regard menaçant à Dave, puis il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui et laissant son otage seul avec le jeune homme qui venait d’entrer.

Ce dernier s’avança jusqu’à se planter face à Dave, qu’il observa de haut sans dire un mot. Pour quelqu’un qui le rencontrerait pour la première fois, cela semblerait totalement improbable que ce jeune homme d’un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans, d’à peine 1m70 et dont le visage pourrait paraître presque enfantin sans les cernes sombres qu’il avait sous les yeux et l’expression dure et un peu hargneuse qu’il arborait la plupart du temps, était en vérité un des sous-chefs du gang Alternia à qui était confié tout un quartier et un peu plus d’une cinquantaine d’hommes à sa charge.

Il s’appelait Karkat Vantas, était Kazakh d’origine mais avait grandi et vécu à Skaia, avait la peau mate et un teint maladif, des cheveux noirs et épais, un nez un peu aplati, et des yeux légèrement bridés aux pupilles aussi noires que sa tignasse mal peignée. Malgré son jeune âge et son apparence assez inoffensive, peu de gens dans le milieu faisaient la bêtise de le sous-estimer. La rumeur (véridique) qu’il avait un jour arraché l’oreille d’un mec avec ses dents suffisait généralement à calmer les petites frappes à la mention de son nom.

Pendant presque une minute, Karkat fixa Dave de bas en haut, les sourcils froncés et l’air agacé.

— C’est un sacré accueil que vous avez ici, lâcha finalement Dave, une touche de sarcasme dans la voix.

Karkat fit claquer sa langue entre ses dents.

— Tu t’attendais à des banderoles et une putain de boîte de cupcakes, peut-être ? cracha-t-il de son habituelle voix au timbre un peu enroué. Si tu veux mon avis, mes gars se sont même un peu trop relâchés. Je m’attendais à te retrouver avec au moins un doigt en moins ou quoi. Mais t’inquiète pas, je leur passerai un savon pour qu’ils fassent plus d’efforts la prochaine fois.      
— Outch, arrête de me faire rire, c’est pas évident avec des côtes fêlées.

L’expression de Karkat se renfrogna davantage et il se pencha vers Dave, qui dut incliner sa tête en arrière pour continuer à lui faire face et soutenir son regard.

— Tu trouves ça drôle, enfoiré ? grogna Karkat. Peut-être que je devrais vraiment te couper un putain de doigt pour que t’apprennes la leçon.

Il marqua une courte pause et, poussant un léger soupir d’exaspération :

— Aussi, tu pourrais pas au moins essayer de crier un peu ou quoi, là ? Je suis censé être en train de te foutre une raclée. Tu veux quoi, que je perde toute ma crédibilité ?           
— Tu crois vraiment qu’ils vont s’embêter à coller leur oreille à la porte pour t’écouter ? Tu te fais trop de soucis pour rien, bébé.

Karkat se redressa et poussa un nouveau soupir, plus long cette fois. Les bras croisés, il observa Dave à nouveau pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Peut-être que je me ferais moins de soucis si tu passais pas ton temps à te comporter comme un ado arriéré… D’ailleurs, je te trouve sacrément arrogant pour un mec attaché sur une chaise.             
— J’admets que tu me vois pas dans un de mes meilleurs moments. D’un autre côté, on pourrait dire que ça a un petit côté excitant, non ?

Karkat roula des yeux.

— Oh non, dit-il d’une voix sarcastique au possible, tu as découvert mon fantasme secret : voir mon mec ligoté à une chaise après s’être fait tabasser.   
— Pour ma défense, la chance était pas vraiment de mon côté. Si j’étais pas tombé sur ton pote le cousin de Hulk là, je serais pas dans cette situation à l’heure qu’il est.     
— Tu veux une astuce ? Si tu veux pas tomber sur Gamzee, te balade pas dans la zone où il traine quasiment toutes les nuits. En fait, viens carrément pas sur notre territoire, ce serait encore mieux !         
— Allez, tu sais que je peux pas faire ça. J’ai mes ordres moi aussi.

Le visage de Karkat s’adoucit légèrement. Il s’approcha à nouveau de Dave et posa cette fois une main sur son menton pour essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre, et approchant son visage pour poser son front contre le sien.

— Je sais.

Il recula un peu son visage et, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Dave ne put s’empêcher de sourire. C’était un peu une tragédie, à vrai dire. Karkat, un des sous-chefs du plus grand gang de voyous de tout Skaia, et Dave, respectueux membre de la prestigieuse famille Egbert qui dirigeait la ville dans l’ombre depuis quatre générations. Depuis plus de cinquante ans leurs deux groupes étaient en conflit, chacun luttant pour agrandir son territoire et éliminer son concurrent pour régner totalement sur Skaia. Si le bruit se mettait à courir d’une romance entre deux de leurs membres – et qui plus est, entre un sous-chef d’Alternia et le bras droit du prochain chef de la famille Egbert – ni Dave ni Karkat ne s’en sortiraient avec juste un doigt coupé.

Mais bon, Dave était arrogant, et également fou amoureux.

— Il t’a vraiment pas raté, cette fois, dit Karkat, qui avait défait les premiers boutons de la chemise de Dave pour admirer les larges tâches bleutées sur son torse.    
— Au moins dans un sens je sais qu’avec ce type dans ton camp, j’ai pas trop à m’en faire pour ta sécurité.       
— Tu sous-entends que sans lui, je serais pas capable de me défendre ?     
— Non, j’ai pas dit ça, dit Dave avec un sourire.

Karkat reboutonna la chemise de Dave et se redressa à nouveau, son expression partagée entre de l’exaspération et une pointe d’amusement.

— Je pense que tu devrais profiter un peu de cette situation, plaisanta Dave. D’ici moins de deux semaines, t’auras sans doute plus beaucoup d’occasions de me voir ligoté sur une chaise comme ça, tu sais ?           
— Seulement si tout se passe bien, grogna Karkat, et tu sais comme moi que c’est loin d’être gagné.           
— Nah, je suis sûr que ça va aller. John a vraiment envie de signer cette alliance, et t’as dit toi-même que personne dans ton gang n’y était opposé.            
— J’ai dit que je _pensais_ que personne n’y était opposé. Tu sais combien y a de sous-chefs au sein d’Alternia ? On est pas un putain de groupe de lecture, je suis pas pote avec tout le monde ici.

Il croisa les bras et afficha une mine inquiète.

— Et même si notre boss est d’accord, rien ne garantit que ça puisse pas merder. C’est justement pour ça que c’est pas le moment de prendre des risques !

Dave roula des yeux. Il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à convaincre Karkat, peu importe ses arguments. On parlait après tout d’une possible alliance entre deux groupes marqués par des années de guerre impitoyable, qui allait enfin être rendue possible après de nombreux pourparlers et de longues discussions entre les dirigeants. Et pour lui et Karkat, cette alliance était encore plus lourde de sens. C’était normal qu’il s’inquiète.

— Même si, grâce à ma prise de risque, on a gagné une opportunité de se voir ? demanda-t-il pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère.            
— Ferme-la.

Karkat avait de nouveau l’air agacé, mais la teinte légèrement rosée de ses joues n’avait pas échappé à Dave.

— Allez, je ferai attention à partir de maintenant, OK ? En attendant, tu peux pas au moins faire en sorte que ça ait valu le coup de me faire casser trois côtes et une paire de lunettes toute neuve pour venir ici ?

Karkat sembla hésiter, mais heureusement pour Dave, cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Il frissonna quand Karkat posa une main sur son épaule et il ouvrit la bouche pour inviter son amant secret à l’embrasser. Ils essayaient toujours de rendre ça doux et agréable les premières secondes, mais à chaque fois leurs baisers devenaient bien vite plus passionnés et désespérés. Cela faisait plus de neuf mois qu’ils se fréquentaient en cachette, mais en vérité, ils n’avaient pas assez d’occasions de se voir pour être jamais vraiment satisfaits.

— Pour tout avouer, dit doucement Karkat quand ils se séparèrent, c’est moi qui ai expressément demandé à tous mes gars de péter tes lunettes à chaque fois qu’ils te voyaient.            
— Vraiment ?            
— Ouais. J’y peux rien, j’aime trop voir tes yeux.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en disant ça et… ouaip, voir Karkat sourire, voilà une raison totalement suffisante pour que ça vaille le coup de se faire tabasser par un géant et menacer par un gamin bipolaire avec un couteau, selon Dave. C’était l’une des rares choses qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur à tous les coups.

Il était en train de préparer une réponse ironique, mais Karkat avait défait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et avait glissé sa main dans son caleçon, ce qui fit aussitôt ravaler à Dave tous les mots qu’il avait en tête. Ils s’embrassèrent encore une ou deux fois pendant que Karkat continuait les mouvements lents mais constants de ses doigts, laissant quelques gémissements s’échapper de la bouche de Dave tandis que son corps devenait graduellement brûlant. Ses bras et ses chevilles étaient toujours attachés, mais d’une certaine manière, cela rendait la chose encore meilleure.

— J’ai juste vraiment envie que tout se passe bien, dit doucement Karkat avec une once d’inquiétude dans la voix. S’il arrive quelque chose pendant l’échange et que l’alliance est pas signée, j’ai aucune idée de quand la prochaine occasion se présentera. Ou si elle se présentera tout court.        
— Tout le monde veut cette alliance, répondit Dave entre deux halètements. Et on sera tous super bien préparés pendant l’échange, pour être sûrs qu’il se passe rien. Je serai sur place moi aussi. Tout ira bien.

Karkat mit un peu plus de pression dans ses doigts et Dave inclina sa tête en arrière, essayant de bouger ses bras par réflexe et savourant la sensation d’être totalement immobilisé et à la merci de son amant.

— J’aimerais être aussi confiant que toi, poursuivit Karkat. Tu sais, y a des rumeurs ici, certains disent qu’il y a des membres qui aimeraient bien faire capoter l’opération.            
— J’essaye vraiment de me concentrer sur ce que tu dis, bébé, lâcha Dave dans un gémissement, mais je t’avoue que là ça devient un peu compliqué.

La main de Karkat arrêta subitement de bouger et Dave poussa malgré lui un grognement mécontent. Il releva la tête et jeta un regard contrarié à Karkat, mais il ne pouvait pas tellement lui en vouloir en voyant l’expression angoissée de son visage.

— Je suis sérieux, Dave, dit Karkat avant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre. J’ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup.   
— T’as des mauvais pressentiments sur tout !

Son ton avait été un peu agressif à cause de la frustration de sentir encore les doigts immobiles de Karkat autour de son érection, mais comprenant qu’il n’arriverait à rien en s’énervant après lui, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Finalement, il regrettait un peu d’être pieds et poings liés, maintenant.

— Écoute, je sais que je donne l’impression de pas m’en faire, mais ça me stresse autant que toi. Surtout sachant que John sera en première ligne si jamais il se passe quelque chose. Hé, regarde-moi.

Karkat releva la tête et Dave le fixa droit dans les yeux, tentant au mieux de se montrer convainquant. Cela aurait sans doute été plus simple s’il ne se sentait pas totalement ridicule, ligoté ainsi à une chaise la braguette ouverte, mais bon, il fallait faire avec ce qu’il avait.

— Je veux vraiment que ça marche moi aussi, poursuivit-il, mais ça sert à rien de se morfondre en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Je te promets que je vais prendre toutes les précautions pour que tout se passe comme sur des putains de roulettes, alors fais-moi confiance là-dessus, OK ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire, espérant sincèrement que cela suffirait à rassurer Karkat, et pas seulement parce qu’il attendait désespérément qu’il recommence ce qu’il était en train de faire. Le jeune homme finit par hocher doucement la tête et Dave poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

— D’accord, répondit Karkat, mais je vais continuer d’enquêter de mon côté en attendant.           
— Merveilleux, fais tout ce que tu penses nécessaire.

Son sourire s’effaça cependant très vite lorsqu’il sentit la main de Karkat s’éloigner.

— Attends, euh, tu vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec une légère panique dans la voix.

Ce fut à Karkat de rouler des yeux cette fois, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Du calme, Strider. Laisse-moi deux secondes, j’y arrive.  

Il comprit soudain ce que Karkat avait en tête en le voyant se mettre à genoux devant lui, coinçant distraitement quelques mèches de cheveux un peu trop longues derrière ses oreilles pour qu’elles ne viennent pas le gêner. Dave pencha à nouveau sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond tandis qu’il sentait déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Tu sais que, paradoxalement, tu me donnes vraiment beaucoup de raisons de revenir me faire casser des côtes, là.

Il entendit Karkat pousser un petit rire et l’une de ses mains passa sous la chemise de Dave pour se nicher dans son dos et l’inviter à se cambrer un peu afin de pouvoir se rapprocher. Maintenant Dave en était sûr : malgré la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes qui le reprenait, c’était décidément une très belle soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

— Chef ! Strider s’est fait la malle. Tu veux que j’envoie quelqu’un le rattraper ?

Karkat mima une grimace agacée, poussant un long soupir faussement exaspéré pour avoir l’air encore plus convaincant. Évidemment, il n’était pas totalement innocent dans l’évasion du jeune mafieux, mais même si Sollux n’avait aucune raison d’en douter, il préférait ne pas lui donner de raison d’y penser.

— Non, on a des choses plus importantes sur le feu pour l’instant. En plus, après ce qu’il a pris, je pense pas qu’on le reverra dans le coin de sitôt.

Sollux laissa échapper un petit rire. C’était pas un mauvais gars, Sollux, mais il avait un rire un peu nasal qui était réellement insupportable, et à chaque fois, l’entendre se marrer donnait envie à Karkat d’aller lui péter le nez dans l’espoir que ça corrige un peu le problème.

Karkat se massa le front, assis sur un canapé un peu miteux de la grande pièce aux airs de salle de jeu d’un bar abandonné qui leur servait de base dans le quartier. Il avait voulu réfléchir à qui parmi ses gars pourrait éventuellement être suspect, mais il n’arrivait pas à parvenir à une conclusion. Les petites frappes n’avaient pas assez d’influence pour pouvoir réellement faire une différence, peu importe leurs opinions, donc si quelqu’un dans son quartier devait poser problème lors de la signature de l’alliance avec la famille Egbert, comme la rumeur le prétendait, alors ce serait forcément un membre de son équipe. Il n’avait pas envie de douter d’eux, mais il fallait qu’il envisage toutes les possibilités.

Premièrement, il y avait Gamzee. Il était toujours un peu louche en soi, parce qu’il avait une attitude très insouciante en contraste avec sa force physique colossale, et un détachement à la limite du flippant face à la violence et à la douleur qu’il pouvait infliger à autrui parfois. Mais Gamzee était son ami depuis l’enfance, et même si Karkat ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était toujours à 100% rassuré en sa présence, il avait tout de même du mal à le suspecter.

Gamzee était le fils bâtard d’un politicien haut placé avec une prostituée. Il n’avait jamais été reconnu de manière officielle et, pour acheter leur silence, son père envoyait régulièrement de l’argent à sa mère et lui et il s’arrangeait pour que le casier judiciaire de Gamzee soit toujours effacé lorsqu’il avait des ennuis avec la police. C’était assez pratique, mais le manque d’attention dont avait souffert Gamzee durant toute sa jeunesse n’avait certainement pas arrangé sa personnalité un peu décalée. De manière générale, il n’aimait pas avoir à réfléchir, alors il laissait Karkat prendre les décisions pour lui et il le suivait sans discuter. Dire que le soutien de Gamzee n’avait pas joué de rôle dans la montée en grade de Karkat dans le gang aurait été un odieux mensonge, et Karkat lui était assez redevable pour l’avoir accompagné toutes ces années.

Du coup, Gamzee était un peu _out_.

Ensuite, il y avait Sollux. C’était le plus jeune du groupe et probablement le plus compliqué à gérer. En plus d’un diagnostic avéré de troubles bipolaires, il avait de nombreux tocs et des sautes d’humeur assez violentes qui pouvaient vite virer à la catastrophe quand on ne savait pas comment les gérer. Mais la plupart du temps, il n’avait pas vraiment l’air bien méchant. Il était juste un peu agaçant.

En dehors de cela, Sollux était globalement assez sympa et, dans ses bons jours, il était très facile à vivre. Il exécutait les ordres sans batailler et il faisait toujours de son mieux. Karkat ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un certain respect pour les gens comme lui qui faisaient des efforts, ce pourquoi Sollux était plutôt bas dans sa liste de potentiels suspects. Et puis il l’aimait bien, dans le fond, même s’il était fatigant. C’était un peu son petit protégé.

Dans le même genre, il y avait Aradia. C’était le style de fille qu’on ne se serait vraiment pas attendu à voir dans un gang : une carrure de poids-plume, de longs cheveux bouclés bien coiffés et une apparence toujours assez coquette. Elle était un peu plus âgée que Karkat mais elle paraissait au moins dix ans plus jeune, au point qu’elle devait souvent sortir sa carte d’identité dans les bars ou les clubs. Elle était un peu bizarre aussi, surtout dans sa manière de regarder les gens ou de leur parler, toujours un peu surexcitée. De plus, elle avait une drôle de fascination pour les explosifs, ce qui la rendait assez utile au groupe mais également flippante, parfois.

Elle et Sollux étaient amis et avaient rejoint le gang en même temps, et ils passaient la plupart du temps ensemble quand ils n’étaient pas occupés à autre chose. Seuls, ils paraissaient déjà assez gamins, mais quand on les mettait tous les deux dans la même pièce alors c’était encore pire : ils faisaient des blagues débiles, jouaient à des jeux vidéo ou dessinaient des moustaches sur le visage des gens dans les magazines. Cela rendait Karkat vraiment désespéré, alors il essayait de les poster le plus possible à des endroits séparés.

En plus d’Aradia, le groupe de Karkat comptait une autre fille, appelée Vriska. Elle était probablement la plus suspecte du lot, principalement parce qu’elle avait rejoint le gang très récemment et que personne ne savait rien sur elle ou sur son passé. Vriska avait surtout une sale attitude ; elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à provoquer les gens et ne ratait aucune occasion de se faire détester. C’était en outre une combattante hors pair qui parvenait à transformer tout ce qu’elle trouvait en arme mortelle.

Et enfin, il y avait Eridan. Eridan était… En fait, il n’y avait pas vraiment trente-six façons de le dire : il était insupportable. Le pire, c’est qu’il ne faisait pas exprès d’être insupportable, mais tout dans son attitude était répugnant et très énervant, et personne n’aimait traîner avec lui. Et c’était assez tragique, dans un sens, parce qu’il était absolument magnifique, physiquement. Son père était un bel homme d’origine coréenne et sa mère une actrice de cinéma américaine, et il avait hérité de tous les bons gènes de chacun d’entre eux. Mais comme cette beauté était ruinée dès l’instant où il ouvrait la bouche, sa côte de popularité atteignait finalement un solde négatif.   

La plupart du temps Eridan restait tout seul dans son coin avec un air de petit chiot maltraité qui faisait vraiment peine à voir. Karkat essayait désespérément de l’intégrer au reste de l’équipe, mais dès qu’il tentait de lui redonner un peu confiance en lui, Eridan devenait brusquement extrêmement hautain et méprisant, au point qu’il était arrivé plus d’une fois que ce soit Karkat lui-même qui finisse par lui mettre un pain pour le remettre à sa place.

Comme Vriska, ceci dit, il avait un talent naturel pour le combat, et même si cela faisait mal à Karkat de l’admettre, il était un ajout majeur pour son équipe. Mais c’était le genre de personne qui semblait prêt à retourner sa veste pour pas grand-chose et à qui on ne pouvait juste jamais vraiment faire confiance.

Karkat poussa un long soupir. Malgré tout, aucun d’entre eux ne semblait réellement avoir de raison de vouloir empêcher l’alliance avec la famille Egbert. Certes, ce n’étaient pas des enfants de chœur, mais tous les membres du gang Alternia étaient dans le même cas. La plupart avait entre 20 et 35 ans et leurs parents étaient soit morts, soit en prison. Karkat non plus n’avait pas vraiment un background tout rose, et il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point c’était rageant d’être jugé sur son apparence ou son milieu social. Il n’avait pas envie d’accuser ses gars sans aucun fondement.

Peut-être que Dave avait raison et qu’il s’inquiétait pour rien. Mais les enjeux étaient trop grands pour qu’il reste sans rien faire. Parvenir à voir Dave sans attiser les soupçons devenait de plus en plus compliqué, sans parler du risque que l’un ou l’autre soit blessé par le camp adverse – comme cette fois-là avec Gamzee, en l’occurrence. Et puis bon, il adorait vraiment Dave, même s’il était terriblement arrogant et énervant ; passer du temps avec lui le rendait juste sincèrement tellement heureux qu’une heure en sa présence suffisait généralement à lui faire oublier temporairement tous ses problèmes. Il avait tellement rêvé de cette alliance entre leurs deux groupes qu’il avait encore du mal à croire la chose possible. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il avait ce sale pressentiment.

La porte principale s’ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à Vriska, un grand sac sur une épaule et une main derrière son dos traînant quelque chose de lourd derrière elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Karkat pour constater que ce « quelque chose » était en fait « quelqu’un ».

La jeune fille tira le corps de l’homme visiblement mal en point jusqu’au centre de la pièce avant de le lâcher sans ménagement, l’arrière de sa tête cognant au sol dans un grand « boum ». C’était un grand black dans la trentaine avec des cheveux tressés. Il avait le visage bouffi et en sang, quelques dents en moins, et sa chemise était maculée de taches brunes.

— Qu’est-ce que je suis en train de regarder ? demanda Karkat en scrutant l’homme avec la plus grande indifférence.

Pour toute réponse, Vriska donna un petit coup du pied dans un des bras de l’homme qu’il avait replié sur la poitrine, laissant apparaître un symbole rose brodé sur la poche de sa chemise. Un losange – ou plutôt un carreau de cartes à jouer.

— Je l’ai trouvé près de l’entrepôt, dit-elle. Avec ça.

D’un mouvement svelte de l’épaule, elle fit tomber par terre le sac qu’elle tenait en bandoulière. Karkat fit un signe de tête à Sollux, qui se leva pour aller ouvrir le sac et en révéler son contenu : une dizaine de fusils et revolvers en tout genre.

— Putain de fumier ! grogna Karkat en se levant d’un bond.

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de l’homme à terre, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur et gigota misérablement pendant quelques secondes avant de perdre connaissance à nouveau. Le losange brodé sur sa chemise était la marque de son appartenance à un clan mafieux venu de l’étranger qui se faisait de plus en plus connaître en ville, le Midnight Crew. De ce qu’en savait Karkat, cette organisation criminelle était dirigée par quatre individus qui utilisaient des noms de codes pour cacher leur identité. Les hommes avec le symbole du carreau étaient à la botte de Diamonds Droog, et ils se spécialisaient dans le trafic d’armes à feu.

Le danger grandissant que représentait le Midnight Crew était l’une des principales motivations du gang Alternia à chercher à former une alliance avec la famille Egbert. Leur organisation semblait gagner en puissance et en main d’œuvre à un rythme effarant, et leurs méthodes implacables et cruelles avaient rapidement forgé leur réputation à Skaia. En plus de la vente d’armes, ils faisaient également dans le trafic de drogue, dans la prostitution et, de plus en plus, dans l’esclavage et le trafic humain. Ils étaient le genre de raclures que Karkat pouvait le moins supporter.

Même en dehors de la question morale et de son opinion personnelle, en tant que sous-chef, Karkat ne pouvait pas tolérer qu’un groupe rival empiète sur son territoire. Ce n’était pas le premier homme de Diamonds Droog qu’ils voyaient rôder dans son quartier.

— Ça fait un sacré paquet d’armes, s’enthousiasmait Sollux en fouillant le sac. Qu’est-ce qu’on va en faire, chef ?  
— Je pense pas que ce gars en ait encore besoin, dit Karkat en désignant l’homme gisant au sol. Amène-les à Eridan, qu’il les range avec les autres.        
— Quoi, moi ? gémit Sollux, dont le visage s’était renfrogné à la mention du nom de son coéquipier. Tu veux pas envoyer quelqu’un d’autre ?           
— Arrête de te plaindre et magne-toi le cul ! répondit Karkat en lui frappant l’arrière de la tête.

Sollux ne batailla pas davantage et referma le sac avant de le porter à l’épaule. Avec sa carrure de crevette, il semblait sur le point de crouler sous son poids à tout moment.

— Sollux, attends.

Karkat se baissa vers l’homme au sol et fouilla ses poches avant d’en sortir un smartphone à l’écran fissuré, qu’il lança en direction du petit blond. Sollux l’attrapa à deux mains sans effort apparent – il avait de bons réflexes – mais le contrepoids du sac sur son épaule faillit le faire basculer en arrière.

— Regarde si tu peux trouver quelque chose là-dedans, ordonna Karkat en essuyant les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient coulé sur ses mains.

Sollux lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de ranger le téléphone dans sa poche arrière et de quitter la pièce. S’il y avait un domaine dans lequel Karkat savait qu’il pouvait faire entièrement confiance à Sollux, c’était bien l’informatique et le hacking. C’était la raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint son équipe en premier lieu.

Karkat poussa un long soupir puis se tourna vers Vriska, qui attendait ses directives, bras croisés.

— On fait quoi de ce truc ? demanda-t-elle finalement en désignant l’homme au sol. Je le tue ?  
— Non, dit sévèrement Karkat. Prends quelques gars avec toi et ramenez-le là où tu l’as trouvé. Assure-toi de bien faire passer le message que c’est ce qui attend ceux qui essayent de faire leur business dans notre quartier.           
— Comme tu veux, mais je sais pas s’il tiendra jusque-là, répondit Vriska avec une indifférence glaciale. Il m’a pas l’air super bien en point.

Karkat fit claquer sa langue d’énervement. Cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

— Alors ce sera pas notre putain de problème, on est pas ses baby-sitters, merde ! cria-t-il.   

Visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse, Vriska attrapa l’homme évanoui par l’arrière du col et le traina d’une main hors de la pièce, de la même manière qu’elle l’y avait fait entrer. Honnêtement, Karkat se fichait totalement du sort de l’homme. Il n’aimait pas causer la mort d’autrui sans raison, mais dans ce milieu, il y avait quelque chose qui s’appelait les risques du métier, et Karkat partait du principe que tous ceux qui se lançaient dans la voie du crime le faisaient en connaissance de cause.

Désormais seul dans la pièce, Karkat se rassit sur le canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains, fermant les yeux pour réfléchir. Il voulait enquêter sur les rumeurs de sabotage de l’alliance, mais le problème du Midnight Crew passait avant. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup trop au gang Alternia pour laisser ses sentiments passer avant ses ambitions et sa loyauté envers le groupe.

Il espérait sincèrement que Dave avait raison et qu’il se prenait la tête pour rien.

***

— Je te l’avais dit, que tu te prenais la tête pour rien.

Le ton supérieur et moralisateur de Dave était, comme d’habitude, particulièrement agaçant.

— Juste parce que j’ai rien trouvé pour l’instant, ça veut pas dire qu’il se passe rien, fit remarquer Karkat. Comment vont tes côtes ?

Il s’était passé plus d’une semaine depuis leur dernière rencontre, et ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous dans un appartement que Dave louait en secret, spécialement pour que lui et Karkat aient un endroit où se retrouver sans éveiller les soupçons.

Comme Dave l’avait prédit, alors qu’ils étaient à la veille du jour de la signature de l’alliance, Karkat n’avait rien trouvé qui laisse croire à un éventuel sabotage, ni même le moindre indice que quelqu’un dans le gang ne prévoie de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher l’échange. En outre, il avait passé pratiquement tout son temps à courir après le Midnight Crew et il avait dû aligner peut-être dix heures de sommeil au grand maximum ces sept derniers jours. Il avait mis Vriska aux commandes pour la soirée et il avait décidé d’envoyer tout le reste se faire foutre ; il avait besoin de décompresser.

— Beaucoup mieux, répondit Dave en retirant sa montre et ses lunettes de soleil pour les poser sur la table de chevet près du lit.        
— Bien. Parce que j’ai vraiment besoin que tu sois en forme, là.

Il poussa Dave sur le lit sans lui laisser le temps de finir de se déshabiller. Son amant se laissa faire, tendant les bras pour les resserrer dans le dos de Karkat une fois celui-ci contre lui, un immense sourire de gamin sur ses lèvres fines. Ce n’était pas son habituel sourire narquois, mais un vrai sourire, et il avait l’air si heureux et adorable que Karkat avait vraiment envie de l’étrangler à mort. Oui, c’était la réaction normale à avoir.

— Tu veux pas entendre comment s’est passée ma semaine à moi, avant ? demanda Dave sur un ton amusé.        
— Écoute-moi bien, abruti, grogna Karkat en retirant son haut. J’ai besoin de deux choses ce soir : un orgasme, et au moins huit putains d’heures de sommeil. Dans cet ordre-là. Point barre.  
— D’accord.

Dave captura les lèvres de Karkat pour lui voler un baiser, mais celui-ci y mit fin au bout de quelques secondes, se détachant de l’étreinte de Dave pour se relever et finir de retirer ses vêtements. Dave se redressa à son tour et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa propre chemise, avec une lenteur extrêmement frustrante pour Karkat qui le regardait faire impatiemment.

— Tu sais que j’adore quand tu me donnes des ordres, dit Dave d’une voix aguicheuse.     
— Et c’est justement à cause de ce genre d’attitude que les gens te traitent de clébard, renchérit Karkat.          
— Je peux mettre un collier pour toi, si tu veux.

Karkat s’apprêtait à lui dire de la fermer, mais finalement il se ravisa.

— Peut-être la prochaine fois.

Dave esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Tu veux le faire comment, ce soir ? demanda-t-il ensuite.       
— Fais-le toi. Je suis trop crevé.             
— OK.

Karkat remonta sur le lit, à cheval au-dessus de Dave, et ils échangèrent un bref baiser sur les lèvres tandis que Dave replaçait ses mains dans le creux du dos de Karkat. Il l’attira ensuite davantage à lui, s’attardant à présent sur son torse qu’il embrassait et mordillait, jouant avec sa langue sur toutes les petites cicatrices et toutes les zones les plus sensibles du corps de son amant qu’il commençait à connaître par cœur. Karkat ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement chaque sensation dont il avait désespérément besoin en ce moment. Peu à peu ses épaules se desserrèrent, ses muscles se détendirent, et il laissa Dave prendre progressivement tout le contrôle.

Une minute plus tard, Karkat était allongé sur le dos et il laissa son corps entier se relaxer, les paupières toujours fermées tandis qu’il entendait le bruit familier de Dave fouillant dans la table de chevet à la recherche de préservatifs et de lubrifiant.

Ce n’était pas souvent que Karkat laissait Dave complètement en charge des événements. Il avait fallu des mois avant qu’il n’arrive à baisser totalement sa garde avec lui et qu’il n’accepte d’échanger les rôles au lit de temps en temps, mais à partir du moment où il l’avait fait, il avait découvert à quel point cela pouvait être reposant et libérateur parfois d’abandonner tout contrôle. Karkat était le genre de personne qui avait besoin de tout diriger en permanence, que ce soit dans sa vie ou dans son travail, et il n’avait pas un travail facile. Il n’avait pas choisi cette voie pour sa simplicité.

Il frissonna au contact froid qui accompagnait les doigts de Dave mais ce dernier l’apaisa d’un baiser déposé sur son ventre. Karkat savait que les premières minutes étaient toujours un peu désagréables mais il se laissa faire sans dire un mot, se concentrant sur les baisers affectueux de Dave et de son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il était impatient, ce soir-là. Il voulait vite arrêter d’avoir à réfléchir, uniquement ressentir. Après quelques instants il dit à Dave de se dépêcher et celui-ci s’exécuta sans discuter. Il devait être impatient, lui aussi.

Karkat rouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains sur le visage de Dave pour l’attirer à lui et l’embrasser pendant qu’il s’enfonçait en lui, ses mains brûlantes serrées contre sa peau. Il rompit soudain leur baiser et poussa un grognement mécontent en sentant Dave bouger un peu trop vite à son goût, à quoi son amant lui répondit d’un « désolé » avant de reprendre à un rythme plus modéré. Karkat ne lui dit rien et il observa son visage. C’était ce qu’il préférait dans ces moments-là, voir le visage rougissant de Dave, ses lèvres tremblantes qu’il mordillait pour tenter de réprimer les vagues de plaisir qu’il pouvait deviner monter en lui. Il était indiscutablement magnifique et Karkat se sentait terriblement embarrassé alors, parce qu’il réalisait une fois de plus à quel point il se sentait chanceux et heureux d’être le seul à qui ce type cool, admiré de tous et incroyablement beau montrait ce genre d’expression.

Karkat sentit sa respiration s’accélérer en accord avec les mouvements plus rapides de Dave et, bientôt, il devint incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Il n’y avait rien d’autre que Dave et lui et la douce et enivrante chaleur indescriptible qui grandissait en lui, lui faisait perdre tout sens commun et toute inhibition.

— Ah… Ah… ! Dave… !

Il continua de crier son nom jusqu’à sentir la main de Dave tâtonner pour trouver la sienne et y entrelacer ses doigts, la serrant de toutes ses forces et Karkat faisant de même. Il sentait que tous les deux finiraient beaucoup plus vite que d’habitude, parce qu’ils ne l’avaient pas fait depuis longtemps et que c’était simplement trop bon pour qu’ils aient la force de se retenir pour faire durer les choses, mais Karkat s’en foutait royalement. Il continua de serrer la main de Dave jusqu’à se laisser entièrement engloutir par toutes ces sensations et ils capitulèrent tous les deux en même temps, savourant silencieusement jusqu’aux dernières secondes de plaisir avant de finalement se laisser tomber chacun d’un côté du lit, comblés et exténués.

— Putain, on a quoi, là, quarante ans ? gémit Dave une fois sa respiration calmée. On a même pas tenu dix minutes, j’ai l’impression d’être un vieux.       
— Je suis tellement crevé que j’en ai vraiment rien à branler, admit Karkat. Peut-être que ce job nous fait vieillir prématurément.

Dave se tourna sur le côté, appuyant sa joue contre la paume de sa main.

— Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire ? Dès que l’alliance est signée, on prend tous les deux une semaine de congé et on la passe ici, dans ce lit.

Karkat se mit à rire.

— Comme si on pouvait prendre une semaine entière de congé ! répondit-il en tirant la couverture du lit jusqu’à son ventre. Fuck, je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu’on sera encore plus débordés une fois l’alliance signée. Y aura tout un tas de trucs à la con à régler de tous les côtés.          
— D’accord, peut-être pas la première semaine, lui concéda Dave. Mais imagine… une semaine entière, juste toi et moi. On pourrait même partir quelque part. Se payer une croisière, ou des vacances à la plage ou quoi.

Karkat prit quelques secondes pour tenter de le visualiser, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il imagina Dave avec une chemise hawaïenne, allongé sur une chaise longue avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sirotant un cocktail multicolore. L’image collait incroyablement bien.

— Et John, alors ? demanda-t-il.            
— J’emmerde John, répondit Dave au tac-au-tac. Il est assez grand pour se prendre en main sans moi. Puis ça lui fera du bien, honnêtement, c’est pas bon pour lui de toujours avoir quelqu’un derrière son dos. Faut qu’il vole de ses propres ailes, comme un petit oisillon binoclard sautant hors du nid pour aller découvrir le reste du monde.

Plus ils en parlaient, plus Karkat se mettait à penser que l’idée de Dave, qu’ils avaient d’abord lancé comme une plaisanterie, pourrait en fait véritablement arriver. Il se tourna à son tour pour être face à face avec Dave.

— Je pourrais pas partir une semaine, dit-il. Mon équipe se casserait la gueule au bout de même pas trois jours sans moi.   
— Pff, je suis sûr qu’ils se débrouilleront, dit Dave en roulant des yeux.       
— Ouais, tu dis ça parce que tu les connais pas aussi bien que moi ! répondit Karkat en riant.

Il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle il contempla Dave droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

— Mais… ouais, c’est vrai que ce serait sympa.

Ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre et partagèrent un long et tendre baiser. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Karkat posa son front contre le torse de Dave et il ne put s’empêcher de bailler.

— Putain, je suis mort, dit-il d’une voix déjà à moitié endormie.             
— T’inquiète, dors, je te réveillerai demain, lui dit Dave en caressant affectueusement ses cheveux.        
— Hm-hm.

Il n’avait pas la force de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il sentit Dave tirer un peu plus la couverture pour les recouvrir tous les deux et, blotti au chaud contre lui, Karkat laissa le sommeil finir de le gagner.

***

— Dave, t’étais où bon sang ? J’ai passé la matinée à te chercher !

À peine Dave était-il entré dans la pièce, un bout de croissant encore dans la bouche comme un vrai héros de manga parti à la bourre de chez lui, que John lui avait bondi dessus. Il ne portait qu’un pantalon et une chemise blanche mal boutonnée, et il tenait entre les mains deux vestes de costard noires taillées différemment.

— Tu dirais laquelle, toi, pour ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il en plaçant l’une et l’autre alternativement devant lui. J’arrive pas à me décider !

Dave avala le reste de son croissant et posa un doigt sur son menton, fixant longuement John avant de pointer l’une des vestes du doigt.

— Celle-là, dit-il d’une voix confiante tandis qu’il s’avançait pour refaire les boutons de la chemise de son ami. Elle a l’air de dire, « je suis un mec sympa, mais je sais être sérieux alors faut pas venir me faire chier ».            
— Merci, mec, tu me sauves la vie.

Il alla ranger l’autre veste dans sa penderie et revint vers Dave, qu’il observa tout en s’affairant à nouer une cravate verte à carreaux autour de son cou. Il avait l’air nerveux, et il avait de quoi. D’ici quelques heures, John devrait se rendre accompagné de quelques hommes seulement dans un lieu neutre afin de procéder à un échange avec un représentant du gang Alternia – échange qui serait décisif pour la signature de l’alliance tant attendue entre les deux groupes.

La famille Egbert avait offert des armes et une jolie somme d’argent en gage de bonne foi, à quoi le gang Alternia répondrait en mettant leur incroyable réseau d’information à leur service et en acceptant de laisser circuler les membres de la famille sur leur territoire. L’objectif non-dit de cette alliance était de joindre les forces des deux groupes afin de mettre un terme aux activités du Midnight Crew qui empiétait depuis trop longtemps sur leurs affaires et qui menaçait l’ordre durement établi en ville.

En tant qu’héritier direct et fils du chef actuel de la famille, John avait été choisi comme représentant du groupe lors de l’échange. Du côté d’Alternia, c’est la petite-fille de l’ancienne dirigeante du gang qui avait été élue. Bien que la demoiselle n’occupât pas de place réellement importante dans le gang, sa présence était principalement symbolique. Elle serait accompagnée par un membre de l’équipe de chaque sous-chef du gang afin de ne faire aucune discrimination entre les chefs de quartiers.

En bref, il était parfaitement normal que John se sente un peu nerveux, et Dave le serait aussi certainement d’ici quelques heures, mais pour l’instant, il était plutôt de bonne humeur. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit, dans les bras de l’homme qu’il aimait, et il n’avait cessé de penser aux vacances qu’ils pourraient prendre ensemble une fois les choses un peu calmées.

— J’ai pas réussi à fermer l’œil de la nuit, se plaignit John en finissant de nouer sa cravate. J’ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qui se passerait si je trébuchais au moment de l’échange, ou si je me mordais la langue ou quoi…              
— Tu vas t’en sortir, le rassura Dave avec un sourire. C’est pas comme si tu te retrouvais face à leur boss non plus. Tu échanges deux-trois belles paroles avec la petite demoiselle, vous vous faites la bise et hop, tout le monde est content et on rentre tous chez soi.

John poussa un long soupir, ajustant un peu sa veste sur ses épaules. Une fois tout habillé, il s’immobilisa pour réfléchir en se frottant nerveusement les yeux. Il était passé aux lentilles de contact il y avait quelques mois à peine dans l’espoir d’avoir l’air un peu plus distingué, mais ses yeux avaient encore du mal à s’habituer.

— Je me disais que je pourrais commencer par quelque chose du genre : « alors les gars, j’espère que vous n’étiez pas trop attachés à vos noms de famille, parce que maintenant vous serez tous des Egbert ! »   
— Yep, dit Dave, tu ne fais _surtout_ pas ça, et ça devrait bien se passer.

Il s’adossa contre le mur, un sourire au coin des lèvres. John releva soudain la tête et lui jeta un regard très suspicieux.

— Pourquoi t’as l’air si joyeux, toi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.    
— Je suis juste content pour l’alliance. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

John plissa les yeux, fixant Dave de longues secondes durant. Alors que ce dernier gardait un air totalement impassible, John poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise.

— Attends voir, tu t’es envoyé en l’air, c’est ça ?!

Dave eut presque un sursaut face à la perspicacité de son ami.

— Hein ? Non, pas du tout, se défendit-il.       
— Me la fais pas à moi, je reconnais très bien cette expression sur ta tronche ! Tu t’es envoyé en l’air, sale enfoiré ! se fâcha John. Pendant que moi je me rongeais les sangs en pensant à ce soir, toi tu prenais du bon temps, tranquille !

Pendant quelques secondes, Dave tenta de maintenir une expression stoïque, mais il finit par craquer et il laissa un grand sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres.

— Bon, oui, peut-être un peu, avoua-t-il.        
— Sale traître ! Quand je pense que tu préfères une fille à moi, ton meilleur ami ! Ton frère !

Dave leva ses deux mains devant lui, paumes face à John.

— J’ai jamais dit qu’il s’agissait d’une fille, dit-il.        
— Tu pourrais bien t’être tapé un putain d’ornithorynque, ça fait aucune différence ! renchérit John d’un air vexé.

Dave mit ses mains dans ses poches et fixa son ami avec beaucoup d’amusement. Depuis tout petit, on avait dit à Dave qu’il devait prendre soin de John et qu’il fallait qu’il devienne fort pour pouvoir le protéger. Son frère aîné était le bras droit actuel du père de John et chef de la famille Egbert, et il avait éduqué Dave dans l’optique qu’il assume le même rôle que lui par la suite.

À l’âge de dix ans, Dave avait déjà appris à manier le sabre et il avait acquis un grand sens des responsabilités, sacrifiant tout naturellement ses désirs d’enfants pour le bien de John et l’accompagnant partout, que ce soit sur le chemin de l’école, dans la cour de récré ou même devant la porte des toilettes. Pas une fois de sa vie il n’avait été à une fête d’anniversaire ou même dormir chez un ami si John n’y était pas également convié. Il tabassait les racailles que John énervait sans s’en rendre compte, éloignait les adultes mal intentionnés que John suivait en toute naïveté, et tenait à l’œil quiconque pourrait représenter une menace pour le jeune héritier.

Mais Dave était OK avec tout ça. Il considérait John comme son meilleur ami et éprouvait une immense fierté à l’avoir vu grandir et s’épanouir en tant que futur leader de la famille. Il était fier également de pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés en tant que bras droit, et il n’y avait pas une seule partie de son passé qu’il regrettait. Il avait toujours été prêt à sacrifier jusqu’à sa vie pour John Egbert, et cela n’avait jamais changé.

— T’étais avec qui, d’abord ? demanda John, toujours vexé. C’est quelqu’un que je connais ?            
— Oh mon Dieu, du calme, on dirait que t’es en train de me faire une scène de ménage. J’ai pas souvenir de t’avoir épousé ! Non, c’est pas quelqu’un que tu connais.        
— Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Je connais un paquet de gens.              
— Parce que lui ne te connais pas.        
— Ah-ha ! s’exclama John. Donc c’est bien un mec !            
— Ben, ça allait pas être un ornithorynque, hein...

John sortit de sa chambre et avança dans les couloirs de l’immense manoir dans lequel il vivait, Dave sur ses pas.

— J’étais pas au courant que t’avais trouvé quelqu’un, reprit John. Enfin, vous êtes ensemble, hein ? C’était pas juste un coup d’un soir ?       
— Euh, ouais, on peut dire ça.     
— Ça fait longtemps ?        
— Oh, bof. Un petit moment.

Du genre neuf mois.

— Hmm… En tout cas, tu sais ce qu’on dit. _Mi casa es su casa_ , et _su casa es_ … euh… la _casa_ de tes amis aussi. Donc tu peux l’inviter à passer un de ces quatre !       
— Ça pourrait être pas mal, ouais.

Le sourire de Dave s’étira davantage en s’imaginant présenter Karkat à John. C’était quelque chose de totalement inenvisageable quelques semaines plus tôt encore, et pourtant. Après cette soirée, tout allait véritablement pouvoir changer.

— Aah, je suis un peu jaloux, gémit John. Moi aussi j’aimerais bien me trouver quelqu’un pour de bon.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte d’entrée du manoir dont ils franchirent le pas. À l’extérieur, une limousine noire attendait au bout de l’allée et deux rangées de gardes du corps se tenaient entre la porte et la voiture. Ils s’inclinèrent tous sur le passage de John, qui se contenta d’un petit geste distrait de la main à leur égard. C’était une scène d’une banalité effarante dans sa vie, au point qu’il n’y prêtait même pas particulièrement attention.

— D’ailleurs, reprit John, tu la connais, la fille avec qui je dois faire l’échange ? Elle est comment ?

Dave prit quelques secondes pour repasser son profil dans sa tête. Feferi Peixes, vingt-quatre ans, membre de l’équipe de la sous-chef Terezi Pyrope et spécialisée dans la négociation. Bonne tireuse et ceinture noire de judo, mais un peu trop émotive.

— Mignonne, répondit-il finalement.    
— Peut-être qu’elle acceptera un rencard après la signature de l’alliance… T’imagines, ce serait marrant si on finissait par se marier, vu que nos grand-mères étaient ennemies jurées et tout.

Ce serait même plus que marrant, ce serait un foutu miracle et la garantie d’une amitié éternelle entre la famille Egbert et le gang Alternia. John n’avait pas bien l’air de s’en rendre compte, et Dave comptait bien se garder de lui en parler. La dernière chose qu’il voulait, en tant qu’ami, était que John se sente obligé d’épouser quelqu’un par intérêt pour le bien de leur famille.

Arrivés devant la limousine, John regarda sa montre en tapotant nerveusement du pied. Il était onze heures passées, et il allait dès à présent se rendre à un dîner avec son père et d’autres membres haut placés de la famille afin de passer en revue les détails de l’échange. Il resterait sous leur protection jusqu’au soir où il partirait accompagné de quelques membres soigneusement sélectionnés. Dave en ferait évidemment partie et il devrait le rejoindre à ce moment-là.

— Bon… comment je suis ? demanda-t-il à Dave en écartant les bras.  

Son costard noir taillé sur mesure lui donnait un air assez digne, mais peu importe la tenue qu’il portait et sa carrure de jeune adulte, pour Dave, il resterait toujours le gamin aux dents de lapin et aux grandes lunettes qui courait dans tous les sens en criant qu’il serait ami avec tous les gangs de la ville quand il serait grand.

— T’es magnifique, frérot.

John roula des yeux et Dave lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos avant de le laisser monter seul dans le véhicule. Il attendit que la limousine démarre et qu’elle se soit suffisamment éloignée pour se mettre en route à son tour. Il avait encore un paquet de détails à gérer avant le soir, et ce n’était pas le moment de se mettre à traîner.


	3. Chapter 3

À ce stade de l’histoire, en tant que lecteurs, vous commencez certainement à vous douter de la tournure que prendra la suite des évènements. En vérité, il est même très probable que, dès les premières pages, vous ayez senti venir un tel développement. Car il est des choses qui sont immuables dans ce monde et, de la même manière qu’un personnage qui parle de ses plans pour le futur finira presque toujours par être en proie à un malheur, à partir de l’instant où les protagonistes de ce récit avaient commencé à dire que les choses allaient très bien se passer, il était devenu quasiment inévitable que tout se mette à déraper.

Ainsi donc, une fois de plus, Karkat Vantas avait eu parfaitement raison d’avoir des doutes, et Dave Strider n’allait bientôt plus tarder à le découvrir.

Après être passé voir comment allait John, Dave avait fait un saut chez lui afin de se changer pour une tenue plus adéquate – et par plus adéquate, il voulait dire plus classe. Il avait opté pour un de ses ensembles favoris, un smoking à la veste blanche qu’il noua d’un nœud papillon rouge vif. Simple, élégant, et adapté pour le combat lorsque la situation l’exigeait.

Il lui restait quelques heures avant le rendez-vous en fin d’après-midi, ce qui lui laissait le temps de revoir tout le planning de la soirée en revue et de revérifier que tout était prêt. Sa première étape serait se rendre au quartier général de la famille afin de s’assurer que toutes les personnes clé de l’opération étaient présentes et parées à toutes les situations. Il y avait beaucoup de monde impliqué dans les préparatifs de l’échange, dont certains membres bien plus haut gradés que lui, mais en tant que bras droit du futur leader on attendait de lui une grande part de responsabilité dans toutes les affaires de la famille.

Une fois sur place il fut heureux de constater que ses deux autres amies d’enfance, Rose et Jade, étaient déjà sur place. Il les rejoignit dans un petit salon, trouvant Rose assise sur le canapé devant une pile de papiers posée sur une table basse et Jade installée à même le sol, affairée à nettoyer soigneusement un immense fusil de précision qu’elle tenait coincé entre ses genoux.

— Salut, Dave ! dit cette dernière en lui adressant un sourire amical.             
— Salut. Du nouveau ?      
— Tout semble parfaitement normal jusqu’à présent, répondit Rose sans quitter ses documents des yeux. J’ai entendu que John était bien arrivé.        
— Cool, cool.

Il prit place à côté de Rose, jetant un rapide coup d’œil aux papiers qu’elle lisait. Des rapports et des feuilles de comptes, mais rien de particulièrement intéressant.

— On a aussi reçu un message de John tout à l’heure, chantonna Jade. Il parait que t’as un petit copain, hmm ?

Dave se frappa le visage du plat de la main.

— Ce mec est incapable de tenir sa langue pendant trente putains de secondes, c’est pas croyable.          
— Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d’être enthousiaste, dit Rose sur un ton amusé. Tes relations n’ont jamais duré bien longtemps jusqu’à présent. On commençait à se faire du souci pour toi.          
— Waouh, Rose, dit Dave d’un ton offusqué. Je sais que toi et ta copine vous essayez d’adopter en ce moment, mais c’est pas une raison pour te mettre à parler comme si t’étais ma mère.     
— Alors, c’est qui ? l’interrompit Jade.             
— Hé, je lance une idée, si on arrêtait de parler de ma vie privée et qu’on se concentrait sur des choses un peu plus sérieuses, hein ? Comme l’opération de ce soir, de laquelle dépend tout l’avenir de notre belle et merveilleuse famille ?        
— Pff, t’es pas drôle !

Dave aperçut Rose lui lancer un regard curieux, mais elle ne dit rien et retourna rapidement à ses papiers. Perspicace comme Rose il n’y avait pas, et si la conversation se mettait à traîner en longueur il avait peur que son amie ne comprenne plus que Dave ne le voudrait. Tant que l’alliance n’était pas conclue il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, même s’il s’agissait de ses meilleurs amis. Il pouvait faire confiance à Rose pour garder un secret, bien sûr, mais le moins de personne savait qu’il sortait avec un membre du groupe ennemi, le mieux lui et Karkat s’en porteraient.

Si tout se passait bien ce soir-là, alors les choses pourraient bientôt changer. Rose et Jade pouvaient bien attendre encore un jour ou deux.

Tout comme lui, les deux jeunes femmes étaient nées dans la famille et avaient grandi dans cet univers. Rose était celle dont Dave se sentait le plus proche, car sa situation était quasiment la même que la sienne. Sa mère était sans conteste la femme la plus importante de tout le groupe, dirigeant bon nombre d’opérations et assistant le chef de famille dans chacune de ses décisions. Le père de John et la mère de Rose entretenaient également une liaison amoureuse, tous les deux veufs depuis de nombreuses années, mais ils n’avaient jamais tenu à se remarier et ils vivaient leur idylle de manière assez discrète.

Durant l’enfance de Dave, Rose était la seule avec qui il pouvait discuter des choses qui le pesaient ou de ses doutes et frustrations. Rose n’avait pas accepté aussi facilement que lui le fait d’être prédestinée de naissance à une vie de mafieuse, et elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à se rebeller. Elle avait fugué à l’étranger à ses dix-huit ans et ils n’avaient plus eu de contacts jusqu’à ce qu’elle revienne, trois ans plus tard. Les années passées loin de Skaia et de ses amis lui avaient fait réaliser qu’elle ne se sentait jamais totalement à sa place ailleurs, et elle vouait tout son temps et ses efforts depuis à assister John et la famille Egbert. À présent, elle semblait plutôt heureuse dans sa vie et dans son travail.

La situation de Jade était un peu plus compliquée. Ses parents avaient trouvé la mort peu après sa naissance et elle avait été élevée par son grand-père, un des grands pontes de la famille. C’était un homme très strict dans sa vie et son travail, mais il avait traité Jade en princesse et lui avait toujours tout passé. Pour autant la jeune fille n’était pas devenue arrogante et elle était dotée d’une gentillesse et d’une bonté d’âme exceptionnelles. Elle traitait chaque personne de la même manière, même les membres les plus effrayants face à qui personne n’osait lever la voix, et absolument tout le monde dans la famille l’adorait.

La seule chose sur laquelle son grand-père n’avait rien lâché, en revanche, fut l’entraînement très rigoureux qu’il lui avait prodigué toute son enfance et qui avait fait d’elle une tireuse d’élite redoutable, capable de toucher sa cible à n’importe quelle distance et avec une précision effarante. Elle avait confié une fois à Dave que si elle s’était tant entraînée, c’était pour être capable de toujours choisir où sa cible allait être touchée, et éviter les points vitaux en conséquence quand elle n’avait pas reçu l’ordre de tuer. Dans sa logique, elle pouvait sauver plus de gens en faisant les choses bien qu’en restant à l’écart et en menant une vie tranquille ; si elle avait fui la famille, quelqu’un d’autre de moins scrupuleux aurait simplement pris sa place, après tout. Elle était moins naïve qu’elle n’en donnait l’impression et elle était parfaitement consciente de la réalité du milieu, mais elle essayait de rendre le monde un peu meilleur, à sa manière. Dave l’avait toujours trouvée admirable pour ça.

— Bon bref, dit Dave pour couper court à la conversation, si vous avez pas besoin de moi je vais aller vérifier la marchandise pour ce soir.   
— Je te laisse t’en tirer aujourd’hui parce qu’on est tous très occupés, lui dit Jade, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser tomber l’affaire tant que je saurais pas avec qui tu sors !

Dave leva ses deux pouces devant lui avant de se dérober, fermant la porte derrière lui en poussant un léger soupir.

Il traversa les longs couloirs de l’immense résidence, pensif. L’heure fatidique du moment où tout allait changer se rapprochait, et il ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir impatient ou anxieux. Karkat occupait toutes ses pensées.

Prendre des vacances avec lui n’était qu’une chose parmi les centaines qu’il rêvait de faire depuis le début de leur relation. Il était bien conscient qu’ils ne pourraient jamais totalement s’afficher comme un couple ; il fallait maintenir les apparences dans la famille, et même si la ville de Skaia était réputée pour sa tolérance et l’ouverture d’esprit de ses habitants, une relation homosexuelle dans leur milieu ne serait pas bien vue par tout le monde. Ils ne pourraient pas le crier sous les toits ou s’embrasser en public. Mais ils n’auraient pas non plus à se cacher ou à craindre d’éveiller les soupçons en étant vus ensemble, comme c’était le cas actuellement.

Dave fantasmait depuis des mois sur des choses simples, comme aller au cinéma avec Karkat, se balader avec lui dans la rue, faire leurs courses ensemble… Il voulait aussi l’emmener au restaurant, à l’opéra, au théâtre, et faire tous ces trucs romantiques clichés que Karkat adorait secrètement. Quelques mois plus tôt, pris d’une impulsion impossible à réprimer, il avait été acheter une bague pour lui. Ce n’était pas vraiment une bague de fiançailles ou quoi que ce soit, juste un simple anneau en argent avec le signe du zodiaque de Karkat gravé dessus. Elle n’avait pas de signification particulière ; Dave voulait simplement que Karkat porte quelque chose provenant de lui. Mais il n’avait jamais pu la lui offrir jusque-là.

Où avait-il rangé cette bague, déjà ? Il était en train d’y réfléchir quand il arriva devant l’entrepôt où étaient stockées les armes pour l’échange, et il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il faillit ne pas remarquer un détail important. Il s’en rendit compte au moment où il allait poser ses doigts sur la porte pour l’ouvrir un peu plus, car cette porte était censée être fermée à clé.

Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine et il resta quelques secondes immobiles, secondes durant lesquelles toutes ses pensées s’échappèrent de sa tête pour ne plus laisser aucune place à la distraction. Dave n’avait pas hérité de l’intuition et des réflexes surhumains de son grand frère, mais il compensait avec une capacité d’adaptation qui lui permettait de rassembler toute sa concentration en un temps record.

Il pénétra furtivement dans la pièce sombre, se glissant entre les rangées d’étagères pour avancer sans un bruit vers le fond de la pièce. Sa main chercha instinctivement le fourreau de son katana mais ne rencontra que du vide, lui rappelant qu’il n’était pas armé. En cas d’altercation, il ne devrait compter que sur sa vitesse et ses poings.

Il s’arrêta net en apercevant les contours d’une silhouette s’agitant dans la pénombre. Retenant son souffle, il fit quelques pas de plus jusqu’à pouvoir voir clairement un homme de dos, éclairé par la lumière d’une lampe torche qu’il tenait coincée entre ses dents tandis qu’il s’affairait à quelque chose. Si Dave agissait maintenant il aurait un avantage certain, mais il voulait s’assurer de ce que l’homme était en train de faire avant. Il se pencha légèrement, attendant patiemment le moment où l’homme se tournerait assez pour qu’il puisse voir ce qu’il avait dans ses mains. Il plissa les yeux en voyant quelque chose dépasser de son épaule et eut soudain sa réponse en comprenant qu’il s’agissait du canon d’un fusil à pompe. L’homme devait être en train de trafiquer les armes qu’ils allaient offrir au gang Alternia.

Au moment même où Dave le comprit, l’homme sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et il se retourna d’un bond, sa main droite déjà prête à se saisir du revolver qu’il avait derrière sa veste. Dave réagit au quart de tour, fonçant sur lui pour saisir son bras droit qu’il tordit avec suffisamment de force pour immobiliser l’homme et lui arracher un cri. D’un geste habitué, il ramena les deux bras de l’homme derrière son dos et le plaqua face contre l’étagère, s’emparant de son flingue pour le ranger dans son dos. L’homme fit tomber la lampe torche qu’il avait dans la bouche et elle tournoya au sol jusqu’à ce que le faisceau lumineux vienne éclairer leurs visages, révélant celui de l’homme. Dave avait espéré qu’il s’agisse d’un intrus, mais il avait mémorisé le visage de tous les membres de la famille Egbert et il n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui de l’homme.

— Qui t’a demandé de faire ça ? demanda Dave en appuyant sur l’épaule de l’homme pour l’enfoncer un peu plus contre l’étagère.

Pour toute réponse, il n’eut droit qu’à un rire hargneux. Il tira brutalement l’homme, maintenant sa prise sur ses poignets pour le garder immobilisé. Le choc contre l’étagère métallique semblait lui avoir fracturé le nez et un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton. Dave avait plus d’une idée pour le faire parler, mais il manquait de temps. Cet homme ne travaillait certainement pas seul, et les paroles de Karkat sur un possible complot du côté d’Alternia lui revenaient désormais en tête. Il fallait qu’il le prévienne, et vite.

Il traîna l’homme avec lui hors de la pièce et il interpella le premier type qu’il croisa en dehors pour l’aider. Deux autres membres de la famille ne tardèrent pas à rappliquer, attirés par le bruit de l’homme qui se débattait, et Dave les envoya chercher Rose. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se trouvait devant eux, accompagnée de Jade, et elle toisa l’homme comme s’il s’agissait d’une bête curieuse qu’elle examinait. Dave leur expliqua rapidement la situation et ses deux amies prirent aussitôt les choses en main.

— Je vais vérifier les armes, dit Jade en s’avançant aussitôt vers la porte de l’entrepôt. T’en fais pas, quoi qu’il leur ait fait, je ferai en sorte qu’elles soient nickel pour l’échange.

Dave la remercia d’un signe de tête, son attention toujours principalement concentrée sur l’homme qui saignait toujours du nez. Deux larbins le tenaient fermement par les bras de chaque côté.

— Combien de temps tu penses que ça prendra de le faire parler ? demanda Dave à l’attention de son autre amie.    
— Je dirais quelques heures, répondit Rose d’une voix calme, mais étant donné l’urgence de la situation, je tâcherai de précipiter un peu les choses.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de l’homme qui lui adressa un grand sourire défiant. Rose le scruta de la tête aux pieds, un air presque amusé sur son visage quand elle se tourna vers les deux sous-fifres qui le tenaient.

— Commencez par lui arracher les ongles des deux mains pendant que je prépare mes outils. Et faites quelque chose pour son saignement de nez, ce serait embêtant qu’il perde connaissance.

Elle se retourna et repartit dans la direction opposée, Dave sur ses pas. En lui jetant un dernier regard, il remarqua que le sourire du traître avait totalement disparu. Dave préférait ne pas savoir ce que Rose préparait pour ce pauvre bougre, mais une chose était sûre : son amie n’avait jamais échoué à faire parler quelqu’un jusqu’à présent.

— Je vais essayer de contacter John, dit Dave en sortant son iPhone de sa poche. Il ne faut surtout pas que l’info d’un sabotage arrive jusqu’à Alternia, ou l’échange risquerait d’être annulé.            
— Si les responsables ne viennent que de notre côté, on peut gérer la situation, dit Rose. Mais…         
— Je sais, la coupa Dave. S’ils travaillent avec des membres d’Alternia, les choses seront plus compliquées. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour me renseigner de mon côté, mais j’aurai besoin de noms.      
— Tu les auras.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer, l’esprit de Dave lourd d’inquiétude. Il finit de taper son message à John et rangea son portable dans sa poche d’un geste machinal, puis il accéléra le pas vers la sortie du bâtiment, attrapant son katana qui l’attendait près de l’entrée avant de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de parler de ça au téléphone au cas où les lignes des membres d’Alternia soient sur écoute ; il faudrait donc qu’il se rende directement sur le territoire du gang pour avertir Karkat. Et avec l’opération qui se préparait, s’infiltrer discrètement, de jour qui plus est, n’allait pas être de la tarte.

Il prit un taxi pour se rapprocher du quartier où il savait que Karkat se trouvait la plupart du temps et il fit le reste du chemin à pied pour ne pas attirer l’attention, longeant les petites ruelles et les allées les moins fréquentées. Après quinze minutes de marche, il parvint presque miraculeusement à atteindre le bâtiment désaffecté où opérait Karkat sans se faire repérer. À présent il ne lui restait plus qu’à prier pour tomber sur Karkat et pas un des tarés de son équipe.

Derrière l’ancien bar où le gang avait établi sa base se trouvait un vaste parking généralement désert, les seules voitures encore garées dessus étant des carcasses abandonnées depuis des mois, aux vitres cassées et probablement plus en état de marche depuis longtemps. Tous les habitants du quartier savaient, presque d’instinct, quelles zones éviter dans le coin s’ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver mêlés aux guerres de gangs.

Dave avançait prudemment en direction de la porte arrière du bâtiment, une main posée sur le fourreau de son sabre. Il avait le sale sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire et, pour une fois, son intuition fut la bonne. Il plongea derrière une voiture juste à temps pour éviter une salve de balles tirées dans sa direction. Il attendit que le bruit de mitraillette se taise avant de relever la tête et il claqua sa langue en découvrant qui lui avait tiré dessus. C’était un type asiatique aux cheveux plaqués en arrière, noirs mais teints d’un violet vif sur le devant. Il portait des lunettes de hipster aux grands verres carrés, un pantalon en cuir et une putain de cape violette dans son dos. Une immense mitraillette en main, il fixait la voiture derrière laquelle se cachait Dave avec une grimace agacée. Si Dave se souvenait bien, son nom était Eridan Ampora, et il était un de ceux dont Karkat l’avait le plus averti de se méfier.

Dave jeta un nouveau regard vers le bâtiment, mais Eridan se mit à tirer dans sa direction une fois de plus, le forçant à rester baissé. Son katana ne lui servirait malheureusement à rien dans cette situation. Il saisit le pistolet qu’il avait dérobé à l’homme dans l’entrepôt d’armes un peu plus tôt et retira la sécurité.

— Je suis pas là pour me battre ! cria-t-il une fois les tirs stoppés. Je dois parler à votre chef, c’est important.     
— Bien tenté, blondinet, cracha son adversaire. Mais t’as raté ton coup, y a que moi ici, et si tu crois que je vais te laisser passer tranquillement c’est que ta mère a trop bu pendant sa grossesse !

Dave tira deux balles en direction d’Eridan avant de se baisser à nouveaux, puis il répéta à voix haute la dernière partie de sa phrase, cherchant à la comprendre.

— Quoi ? finit-il par crier.              
— Je dis que ta mère buvait pendant sa grossesse, et les effets de l’alcool ont réduit le nombre de tes neurones à ta naissance !

Dave répéta un nouveau « quoi ? » à voix basse, plus pour lui-même qu’autre chose. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour se redresser et incliner le rétroviseur de la voiture afin d’avoir son adversaire en vue depuis sa position. Après un long silence, Eridan reprit :

— Ça veut dire que t’es débile, pauvre con !              
— Non, j’avais compris, cria Dave. C’était juste tellement nul que je savais pas comment répondre !             
— Contente-toi de crever alors !

Dave laissa échapper un petit rire, bien vite couvert par le bruit d’une nouvelle série de tirs dans sa direction. Dans le rétroviseur, il vit Eridan jeter sa mitraillette au sol et en attraper une nouvelle, posée sur une caisse à côté de lui. De toute évidence, Dave n’allait pas pouvoir compter sur une panne de munitions pour avancer. Il allait falloir qu’il parvienne à le convaincre ou à le distraire assez pour se créer une opportunité.

— OK, l’humour c’est pas ton fort, lança Dave. Mais pas la peine de t’énerver, on est pratiquement déjà alliés maintenant !           
— Est-ce que mon visage donne l’impression que j’en ai quelque chose à branler ? cria Eridan, visiblement énervé.           
— Je sais pas ? Je vois pas ton visage d’ici !    
— Non ! La réponse est non !!

Dave se redressa et tira une troisième balle sans prendre le temps de viser, après quoi il se baissa en vitesse pour éviter les tirs qui suivirent. Il n’avait plus que trois balles à présent. Il fallait qu’il tente une approche différente.

— Écoute, j’ai des infos importantes sur l’opération de ce soir ! C’est du sérieux, alors laisse-moi parler à Kar… à ton chef, sinon on risque tous les deux de se retrouver jusqu’au cou dans une substance pas très agréable !

Eridan sembla hésiter un instant, mais trop vite sa grimace hargneuse retrouva sa place sur son visage.

— T’as vraiment cru que j’allais gober tes conneries ? Pourquoi ils t’enverraient toi pour un truc aussi important ?   
— Euh, parce que je suis le bras droit de John ?        
— C’est qui, John ?

Si Dave n’avait pas les mains prises par son arme, il se serait sans doute frappé le front à cette réplique.

— T’es sérieux, putain ? John ? Egbert ? L’héritier de la famille Egbert ? Bordel mais tu sors d’où, en vrai ? Non attends, laisse tomber, on a plus important là.

Dave prit une grande inspiration. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps, alors tant pis : il allait risquer le tout pour le tout. Ce type ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, mais au moins il n’avait pas l’air d’être au courant du sabotage. Ou alors il cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

— On a trouvé un traître parmi nous, et j’ai des raisons de penser qu’il pourrait bien bosser avec des gars de votre gang. Tu piges, Robin ? C’est ta seule et unique chance de devenir un vrai super-héros ! Que ferait Batman ?          

Pendant de longues secondes, Eridan resta silencieux, ce qui donna à Dave l’espoir qu’il allait revenir à la raison. Mais lorsqu’il reprit la parole, ce fut pour dire :

— Batman n’est pas un super-héros.    
— Hein ? Mais bien sûr que si ! C’est Batman ! Il est sur les paquets de céréales et tout !       
— C’est un justicier motivé par la vengeance !          
— Putain mais on s’en fout de Batman, je te parle d’un problème grave et toi tu batailles pour ça ?!

Dave allait continuer mais il s’arrêta. De toute évidence, continuer la discussion avec cet abruti ne le mènerait nulle part. Prenant une grande inspiration, il serra son flingue entre ses mains et cria :

— Dis-moi un truc, tête de poisson ! Si Batman c’est pas un super-héros, pourquoi il est capable de voler ?

Même à cette distance, Dave put voir très clairement la mine outrée d’Eridan. Alors qu’il commençait à hurler une réponse, Dave sortit de sa cachette et fonça droit sur lui. Sa provocation avait tellement bien marché qu’il avait presque l’impression d’avoir triché. Il tira ses trois dernières balles pour empêcher son opposant de tirer le temps qu’il se rapprochait puis il jeta son revolver par terre, sortant ensuite son katana de son fourreau.

Eridan réagit au quart de tour et, comprenant qu’à cette distance ses chances d’atteindre sa cible avec le recul de l’arme étaient trop faibles, il laissa tomber sa mitraillette et se saisit d’une longue dague à la lame ondulée qu’il avait à sa ceinture pour bloquer le katana de Dave. Il n’y avait pas de doute : il était doué. Il n’y avait aucune hésitation dans ses mouvements, aucune peur dans son regard. Il bougeait et réagissait avec le professionnalisme de quelqu’un qui a mené beaucoup de combats et ôté beaucoup de vies.

Dave fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait pas envie de blesser un membre du gang Alternia juste avant la signature de l’alliance, et encore moins un sbire de Karkat, mais il n’allait pas avoir le luxe de retenir ses coups face à ce type.

***

Karkat n’avait pas passé une très bonne matinée. Stressé par la rencontre avec les membres de la famille Egbert, il avait passé des heures à briefer son équipe et à repasser en revue tous les détails pour la soirée à venir. Son grand regret était de ne pas pouvoir être présent durant l’échange ; la présence des chefs de quartiers aurait pu être perçue comme une menace, étant donné que l’autre partie n’enverrait que quelques gardes du corps avec John Egbert, aussi il devrait se contenter d’envoyer un des membres de son équipe, en l’occurrence Aradia.

Le stress lui donnait de violentes crampes d’estomac, et la moindre contrariété l’énervait. Avoir vu Dave la nuit passé avait un peu aidé, mais il restait tout de même sur les nerfs et les membres de son équipe se tenaient à carreaux depuis ce matin-là pour éviter de s’attirer ses foudres.

En début d’après-midi il se rendit avec Aradia et Gamzee près du lieu où devait se dérouler l’échange afin de faire le point avec les autres sous-chefs du gang. Ils étaient six au total, lui y compris, et les rapports entre eux n’étaient pas toujours des plus plaisants. Son ambition secrète était de grimper les échelons jusqu’à un jour arriver à la tête du gang Alternia, mais il savait que la route serait encore longue et que ses rivaux seraient nombreux et tout aussi enclins à le faire tomber.

La seule qu’il tolérait était une jeune femme de son âge appelée Terezi, qui avait grandi dans un quartier pauvre tout comme lui et qu’il côtoyait depuis plusieurs années avant d’entrer dans le gang. Son travail d’avocate lui servait de couverture et lui avait fait gagner une place importante dans la hiérarchie du gang, de même que ses nombreux contacts dans les services de police. Elle était l’une des personnes qui maintenaient l’équilibre entre le monde criminel et celui des forces de l’ordre à Skaia, et elle avait une conception de la justice bien particulière mais inébranlable qui la rendait parfaite pour cette tâche.

Lorsque Karkat arriva au point de rendez-vous, un café dirigé uniquement par des membres du gang et réservé pour leur réunion ce jour-là, Terezi et deux autres sous-chefs étaient déjà sur place. Il laissa Aradia et Gamzee et alla s’asseoir à côté de son amie d’enfance, qui le salua en levant son verre à cocktail.

— Comment vont les affaires ? demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.          
— Toujours aussi florissantes, répondit Terezi Pyrope avec un sourire de requin.

Elle portait un ensemble noir qui faisait très professionnel, indiquant qu’elle sortait probablement du travail et qu’elle y retournerait certainement après le meeting. Les lunettes triangulaires aux verres teintés de rouge qu’elle portait sur son nez s’accordaient plutôt bien avec sa peau noire et lui donnaient des airs d’institutrice sévère.

— Et Vriska ? demanda-t-elle. Elle ne te pose pas trop de problèmes ?

Karkat secoua la tête. C’était Terezi qui avait lui avait recommandé Vriska pour son équipe, bien que Karkat ignorait toujours comment les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient.

— Les autres s’en plaignent pas mal, mais elle fait du bon boulot.            
— Tu m’en vois ravie, dit Terezi en sirotant bruyamment l’alcool dans son verre.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers le fond de la salle, où Aradia discutait avec Feferi Peixes et un autre membre de l’équipe de Terezi.

 — Elle va s’en sortir ce soir ? demanda Karkat.         
— Feferi ? T’en fais pas pour elle. Même si elle avait pas été la petite-fille de l’ancienne boss, c’est elle que j’aurais mis sur le coup. Elle va gérer comme un poisson volant dans l’étang.

Karkat ne fit aucun commentaire sur l’expression bizarre employée par Terezi, habitué à ce que son amie invente ou déforme des proverbes à tout bout de champ. Mais savoir que cette fille avait la confiance de Terezi enleva un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Après une brève réunion, Karkat dit au revoir à Terezi et laissa Aradia avec les autres avant de repartir dans son quartier. Ses maux de ventre n’allaient pas en s’améliorant, et l’expression insouciante de Gamzee assis à côté de lui dans le taxi l’agaçait légèrement. Et pourtant, il n’avait encore aucune idée de ce qui l’attendrait une fois de retour à sa base.


	4. Chapter 4

— C’est quoi ce BORDEL ?!

Entendre la voix de Karkat n’avait jamais été un tel soulagement. La situation était progressivement en train de tourner au désavantage de Dave, et il n’aimait pas vraiment ça. Il avait réussi à blesser Eridan au bras droit mais il avait malheureusement découvert qu’il était tout aussi habile du gauche, et il venait d’éviter de justesse un coup de dague, s’en tirant avec une petite éraflure à la joue.

En quelques secondes Karkat s’interposa entre Dave et Eridan, tendant un bras derrière lui pour indiquer à son subalterne de se calmer.

Il scruta Dave de haut en bas, une mine inquiète à peine perceptible sur son visage, avant de retourner son attention sur Eridan.

— Est-ce que je peux m’éloigner pendant deux putains de minutes sans vous retrouver en train de vous entretuer avec un autre gang ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fout ici, d’abord ?           
— Comment je le saurais ? répondit Eridan en grinçant des dents.   
— Tu veux dire que tu te bats sans même savoir pourquoi il est là, alors qu’on signe l’alliance avec eux ce soir, pauvre demeuré ?!

Dave ne put s’empêcher de laisser un petit sourire se tracer sur ses lèvres face à la mine déconfite d’Eridan. Il avait l’air de vouloir répondre mais le ton de Karkat ne laissait pas place à la discussion. En d’autres circonstances, Dave aurait pris un moment pour placer deux ou trois blagues ou sarcasmes intelligents, mais l’horloge tournait. Dès qu’il put parler, il expliqua la situation à Karkat, prenant toutefois garde à s’adresser à lui sur un ton qui ne laissait pas deviner leur proximité.

Lorsqu’il eût fini de parler, Karkat passa brièvement une main sur son front, le teint blême, comme s’il était sur le point de s’évanouir. Mais à peine cinq secondes plus tard il semblait s’être totalement repris et affichait désormais une expression confiante et sérieuse. Ce n’était pas souvent que Dave le voyait en mode « boulot », mais à chaque fois il ressentait un mélange d’admiration et de fierté en le regardant agir comme un leader. Lorsqu’il était sérieux comme ça, Dave savait qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à faire une mauvaise blague ou à le taquiner, surtout devant ses hommes.

— Va me chercher Sollux, dit-il à Eridan. Si quelqu’un essaie de foutre la merde ce soir, qu’il soit d’Alternia ou un Egbert, ça nous concerne tous. Et toi, tu viens ici.

Il avait désigné Dave d’un geste du menton en prononçant sa dernière phrase et il s’était mis en route avant même d’attendre sa réponse, poussant la porte d’entrée du bâtiment et traversant chaque pièce d’un pas pressé. Il mena Dave jusqu’à une petite salle dans laquelle plusieurs ordinateurs étaient entreposés, tous allumés ou en veille. Au coin de la pièce, une pile impressionnante d’armes à feu était entreposée sans grand soin, comme s’il s’agissait de simples jouets.

Ils étaient entrés depuis à peine une minute quand Eridan revint, suivi du maigrichon appelé Sollux, qui dévisagea Dave avec un regard haineux comme s’il venait de rouler sur son chat avec sa voiture.  

— Il reste moins d’une heure et demie avant l’échange, dit Karkat en s’acharnant sur un clavier d’ordinateur pour le faire marcher. On a le numéro de portable de l’enflure qui trafiquait les armes, alors je veux que vous vérifiiez si quelqu’un chez nous a passé un appel vers ce numéro ces deux derniers mois. Et où est passé Gamzee, bordel ?           
— Je l’ai croisé en venant, dit Sollux en s’installant devant un PC. Je crois qu’il a dit quelque chose à propos d’une bagarre vers l’ancienne centrale. Tu veux que je le rappelle ?

Karkat fronça les sourcils.

— Non, c’est possible que ce soit un coup des saboteurs pour nous disperser. Dans tous les cas, il sera plus utile là-bas qu’ici.

Il poussa un long soupir et sortit de la salle, laissant derrière lui les deux membres de son équipe qui s’étaient chacun mis à un ordinateur et échangeaient déjà des insultes et des piques à voix basse. Dave le suivit jusqu’à une pièce plus grande coupée en deux par un bar, des bouteilles de toutes sortes empilées derrière. Une fois certain qu’ils étaient seuls, il s’avança vers Karkat et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Hé, tu vas bien ?             
— Je t’avais dit que je le sentais mal, répondit Karkat en se massant le front.  
— C’est plus qu’une question de minutes avant qu’on ait les noms de ceux avec qui le traître bossait, le rassura Dave. On a pas de preuve que des membres d’Alternia soient impliqués, mais si c’est le cas, on va les trouver. On a encore du temps, on peut gérer ça.           
— J’espère que tu as raison.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le plaça devant son oreille, attendant quelques secondes en tapotant des doigts contre le comptoir du bar en signe d’impatience. Quand enfin son interlocuteur décrocha, il se mit à parler d’une voix pressée.

— Hé, c’est quoi ce putain de bordel à la centrale ?

Dave n’entendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur – probablement Gamzee – mais il devina à l’expression de Karkat que la situation ne devait pas être très joyeuse.

— OK, je t’envoie Eridan et tous les mecs que je peux trouver. Essaie de gérer la situation comme tu peux en attendant.

Il raccrocha sans attendre une réponse et poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se tourner vers Dave.

— Des mecs du Midnight Crew ont attaqué une de nos bases et tué quatre mecs avec des explosifs. Leurs potes sont partis riposter sans attendre les ordres et c’est la grosse merde, apparemment.          
— Quel timing.         
— Ouais, si tu veux mon avis ça n’a rien d’une coïncidence. Si t’étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tard, je serais parti m’en occuper et on se serait ratés de peu.    
— Tu crois que quelqu’un essaie de t’éloigner toi spécifiquement ?     
— Si c’est le cas, c’est quelqu’un qui me connaît assez pour savoir que je peux pas rester sans rien faire quand on s’attaque à mon quartier. C’est quasiment comme s’ils avaient allumé une immense pancarte avec mon nom dessus pour m’attirer, et j’aime pas vraiment ça.

Dave hocha la tête. Tout cela ne lui disait effectivement rien qui vaille. Ils retournèrent dans la salle aux ordinateurs et Karkat congédia Eridan avant de prendre sa place, mais les recherches ne s’avéraient pas très concluantes. Dave ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des regards à sa montre, chaque nouvelle minute écoulée le laissant encore plus nerveux et impatient.

— Merde, lâcha soudain Sollux.

Dave et Karkat relevèrent la tête aussitôt.

— Je crois que t’as raison, poursuivit le gamin. J’ai pas trouvé de traces d’appels, mais quelqu’un a clairement été bidouiller les bases de données du gang. Y a plein de données manquantes.             
— T’as un moyen de savoir qui a fait ça ? s’enquit Karkat.

Sollux secoua la tête.

— Nan, avec si peu d’infos je peux faire que dalle. J’ai essayé de restaurer les données mais avec ce système de merde ça prendrait plus d’une journée.      
— Donc on revient au point de départ. Merveilleux.

Dave regarda sa montre pour la centième fois. Il restait désormais moins d’une heure avant l’échange. Ils étaient tous trois en train de se demander quoi faire à présent quand Dave sentit soudain son iPhone vibrer. Il se dépêcha de décrocher et sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer en voyant le nom affiché à l’écran.

— Oui, Rose ? T’as du nouveau ?            
— J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, lui répondit son amie, mais il semble que notre homme n’ait pas été mis au courant de tous les détails. J’ai quand même pu lui soutirer quelques informations.              
— Je ferai avec, dit Dave sur un ton pressé.    
— La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’il ne s’agit pas d’une insurrection de grande envergure. Il n’y avait que peu de membres dans le coup, et nous avons déjà mis la main sur tous ceux appartenant à notre famille.         
— OK. Et la mauvaise ?      
— Je n’ai pas pu obtenir le nom du chef de l’opération, mais il semblerait que ce soit quelqu’un d’Alternia. Leur plan était de saboter les armes de l’échange afin de faire croire à un piège, après quoi des membres d’Alternia sur place en profiteraient pour commencer les hostilités. Et…

Rose semblait hésiter à dire la suite.

— Quoi ? la pressa Dave.   
— Leur objectif semble être John. S’il prend une balle, la rancune de la famille envers le gang Alternia sera trop grande pour signer une alliance, et s’il vient à mourir, cela arrangera aussi les membres de notre famille opposés à sa prise de pouvoir.

Dave prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait senti son sang bouillir dès l’instant où Rose avait prononcé le nom de John, mais il savait que ce n’était pas le moment de s’emporter. Il fallait qu’il reste calme s’il voulait réfléchir à un moyen d’empêcher cela.

— Tu l’as dit à John ? demanda Dave.   
— Oui… mais tu sais comment il est. Il insiste pour y aller malgré tout.   
— Dans ce cas, tout ce qu’on peut faire c’est trouver ces pourritures avant que l’échange ait lieu. Je m’en occupe. Merci, Rose.    
— Attends, j’ai encore une chose à te dire. Les traîtres avaient des informations bien trop précises concernant les détails de l’échange, auxquelles ils n’étaient pas censés avoir accès. C’est comme ça qu’ils ont su où trouver les armes à trafiquer et les heures où l’entrepôt ne serait pas surveillé. Et apparemment, ils auraient eu ces informations de leurs complices de chez Alternia.          
— C’est pas logique, la coupa Dave. Comment Alternia pouvait savoir ce genre de choses ?          
— J’ai pensé à une attaque informatique, mais apparemment, aucun piratage n’a eu lieu. La personne avait accès aux bases de données de la famille d’une manière ou d’une autre. Nos experts sont sur le coup, s’ils trouvent quelque chose tu seras le premier informé.

Dave la remercia une fois de plus avant de raccrocher, puis il expliqua à Karkat et son subalterne tout ce qu’il avait appris.  

— Donc pour résumer, dit Sollux, on cherche quelqu’un de chez nous, mais qui a accès à toutes les informations top secrètes de la famille Egbert. Une sorte d’agent double ?            
— Ou alors quelqu’un qui s’y connaît assez bien en informatique, dit Dave.      
— Nan, si y avait quelqu’un de meilleur que moi dans notre groupe je le sau… Oh, attends, tu parles de moi ? Hé, j’y suis pour rien !      
— T’as dit qu’il n’y avait aucune trace de piratage, dit Karkat. Sollux est doué, mais pas à ce point. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous échappe…

Dave prit sa tête dans ses mains, se couvrant les yeux de ses deux paumes afin de se retrouver dans l’obscurité. Il resta ainsi une ou deux secondes, le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête, puis il retira ses mains et inspira un grand coup.

— OK, continuez à chercher, dit-il finalement. C’est pas comme si on avait d’autres pistes de toute façon.        
— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Karkat.       
— Je vais aller sur place. John est têtu comme une mule, il voudra jamais annuler ou reporter l’échange, alors tout ce que je peux faire c’est rester près de lui et essayer de faire en sorte de le protéger.          
— J’espère que tu te prendras une balle et que tu vas crever, lança Sollux sans quitter son écran des yeux.             
— Merci, Sollux, répondit Dave sur un ton faussement ravi, j’ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir travailler avec toi une fois l’alliance signée.

Sur ces mots, il commença à se préparer mentalement à partir. L’idée qu’il était sur le point de se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup lui laissait une sensation désagréable dans la gorge, mais peu importe les risques, il n’avait pas l’intention de rester en retrait. Avec la vie de John en jeu, il serait prêt à foncer même si une armée de mille ennemis l’y attendait. Tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la pile d’armes à feu pour prendre un pistolet et des munitions, Dave se sentit soudain étonnamment lucide et calme face à la pensée qu’il ne reviendrait peut-être pas vivant de cette soirée.

Son regard croisa celui de Karkat et l’espace de quelques secondes il se retrouva figé. Il eut le sentiment que Karkat avait lu dans ses pensées et avait compris tout ce que Dave ressentait ; toute son inquiétude, sa détermination, les peurs qu’il ne laissait pas transparaître sur son visage. Par réflexe Dave ouvrit la bouche mais il s’abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, se souvenant de la présence de Sollux dans la pièce. De toute façon, il n’aurait probablement pas su trouver ses mots.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire forcé et s’apprêtait à partir quand Karkat fit quelque chose d’inattendu.

— Sollux, dit-il d’une voix impassible et sans se retourner. Garde les yeux sur ton écran.

Il n’attendit même pas d’obtenir une réponse avant de se jeter dans les bras de Dave et de l’embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. C’était peut-être un acte dû à la fatigue, au stress, au désespoir qu’il devait éprouver en ce moment ou au contraire à une certitude bornée que tout se passerait bien et que l’alliance allait de toute façon être signée. Dans tous les cas, Dave non plus n’avait pas la force d’être raisonnable. Il serra Karkat contre lui de toutes ses forces, partagea son baiser jusqu’à être totalement à bout de souffle et grava chacune de ces sensations bien profond dans tout son être, déterminé à ne jamais les oublier.

— Oh putain, sa mère ! s’écria Sollux qui, bien sûr, n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se retourner.

Karkat et Dave décidèrent de l’ignorer et restèrent enlacés encore quelques secondes, la tête enfouie dans le creux de la nuque de l’autre. Quand enfin ils s’éloignèrent, Karkat murmura un « fais attention à toi » auquel Dave répondit d’un hochement de tête avant de partir sans se retourner. Une fois la porte de la salle aux ordinateurs refermée, il put entendre la voix portante de Karkat s’exclamant « tu dis un mot de ce que t’as vu et je jure que je t’étripe avec les boyaux de ta grand-mère jusqu’à ce que tu pisses du sang par tous les orifices de ton corps, t’as pigé ? ». Dave quitta enfin le bâtiment, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

***

Le taxi de Dave avait mis un peu moins d’une dizaine de minutes à le rapprocher des docks où auraient lieu l’échange et, une fois le reste du chemin fait à pieds, le jeune homme rejoignit les membres des deux groupes déjà sur place pour l’échange. Les membres de la famille Egbert et ceux du gang Alternia restaient à bonne distance les uns des autres, la méfiance lisible dans les regards en coin qu’ils se lançaient entre eux d’un bout à l’autre de la place.

Il faisait déjà sombre mais la lune, particulièrement brillante cette nuit-là, éclairait suffisamment les environs pour y voir clair au point que les lumières allumées ci et là devant les portes des entrepôts n’étaient vraiment d’aucune utilité. Dave compta une dizaine d’hommes du côté d’Alternia, contre cinq seulement de leur côté, John y compris. Parmi les membres du camp adverse, il reconnut une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui appartenait au groupe de Karkat.

Tandis qu’il traversait la place, Dave pouvait sentir tous les regards rivés sur son dos de part et d’autre de la zone. Il rejoignit John et les deux amis échangèrent une brève accolade, puis Dave lui résuma la situation et ils discutèrent quelques instants des possibilités qui se présenteraient à eux si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, un homme assez costaud s’éloigna du petit groupe des membres d’Alternia pour traverser la place d’un pas décidé. Dave fit mine à John de rester en arrière et il s’avança à son tour, rejoignant l’homme vers le milieu de la place.

— De notre côté nous sommes au complet, dit l’homme. Si tout est bon pour vous, nous pouvons procéder à l’échange maintenant.

Dave hocha la tête et lui fit part de son approbation, puis tous deux rejoignirent leurs groupes respectifs. John commanda à deux hommes derrière lui de prendre les attachés-caisses contenant les armes et l’argent et il s’avança en tête du groupe, Dave juste derrière lui, prêt à dégainer son sabre au moindre mouvement suspect. De temps en temps, il levait la tête pour observer le toit des entrepôts qui encerclaient la place, vérifiant qu’aucun sniper n’y était caché.

La jeune fille dénommée Feferi Peixes marchait elle aussi en tête de son groupe et, une fois tout ce beau monde à bonne distance les uns des autres, tous les membres s’arrêtèrent en ligne à l’exception de leurs chefs respectifs qui s’avancèrent davantage jusqu’à se tenir face à face. John et Feferi allaient devoir échanger une poignée de main et signer tous deux les termes de l’alliance, après quoi les armes et l’argent seraient remis au gang. C’était une procédure très simple qui ne devait durer qu’une dizaine de minutes, et pourtant des deux côtés la tension était palpable.

John et Feferi avaient beau n’être qu’à quelques mètres à l’écart des autres, Dave avait l’impression qu’un fossé le séparait de son meilleur ami. Les deux représentants désignés discutèrent brièvement, à voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendus des autres, après quoi ils se tinrent debout sans bouger. Dave regarda sa montre : plus qu’une minute avant l’heure officielle de l’échange.

Une Chevrolet d’un blanc immaculé apparut alors sans bruit depuis l’entrée des docks pour se garer au milieu de la place. Un chauffeur en sortit et ouvrit la portière arrière, laissant sortir un homme dans la cinquantaine, aux cheveux blancs plaqués en arrière sur sa tête, une canne à la main, et vêtu d’un costume blanc orné d’un nœud papillon vert. Personne à l’exception d’une poignée d’individus ne connaissait l’identité réelle de cet homme que tout le monde se contentait d’appeler le « Docteur Scratch ». Il était une sorte de médiateur à Skaia, totalement neutre et ne prenant jamais parti pour aucun groupe, ce pourquoi il était généralement celui que l’on appelait dans ce genre de situation.

Le Docteur s’avança d’un pas lent et solennel vers John et Feferi et il arriva devant eux avec une ponctualité irréprochable, à l’instant même où l’aiguille des minutes de la montre de Dave pointa sur l’heure du début de l’échange. L’homme sortit alors de sa veste un calepin épais sur lequel reposaient plusieurs feuilles à la reliure dorée. D’une voix douce et grave à la fois avec un léger accent anglais, il se mit alors à lire ce qui constituait les termes du contrat que les deux parties s’apprêtaient à signer.

Chaque seconde qui s’écoulait était une véritable torture pour Dave, qui attendait nerveusement le moment où quelque chose se passerait. Lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, il crut qu’il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. En voyant le numéro de Karkat s’afficher, il s’empressa de décrocher.

***

Quelques minutes avant que Dave ne décroche son téléphone et que la cérémonie de l’échange ne débute, Karkat jonglait entre les appels à ses hommes sur les lieux du conflit contre le Midnight Crew et les recherches de Sollux sur l’identité du traître. Son estomac le serrait douloureusement et il devait faire de gros efforts pour succomber à l’envie d’aller s’allonger.

La situation du côté de Gamzee était tendue et il brûlait d’envie de s’y rendre lui aussi. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance en ses gars, Gamzee et Eridan faisaient partie de ses meilleurs combattants, mais il avait ce besoin maladif de tout diriger et de s’assurer que les choses se déroulaient comme il fallait. Il supportait vraiment mal de ne pas participer activement aux événements importants. Mais s’il s’y rendait et qu’il se passait quelque chose du côté de Dave, il serait trop loin et trop occupé pour aller l’aider. Ce n’était pas seulement pour Dave ; une affaire de trahison concernant tout le gang primait de toute façon sur une guerre de quartier. Du moins c’est ce qu’il se disait pour se convaincre.

— Je crois que je tiens quelque chose.

Les mots prononcés par Sollux le firent se dresser sur sa chaise. Il se leva d’un bond et s’empressa d’aller rejoindre son subalterne, se collant presque à lui pour regarder l’écran d’ordinateur. Sollux grimaça, dérangé par cette proximité soudaine, mais il devait sentir que ce n’était pas le moment de contrarier Karkat car il ne s’en plaignit pas.

— C’est un historique de connexion au serveur des Egbert fait depuis un des PC d’ici. Le type a utilisé un proxy et… enfin bref, je t’épargne les détails, mais en gros quelqu’un a utilisé un identifiant pour se connecter.     
— Un identifiant ? Il l’a pas piraté ?       
— Non… Et laisse-moi te dire que les Egbert ils rigolent pas sur la sécurité, leurs mots de passes sont quasiment impossibles à craquer.          
— Tu veux dire que c’est quelqu’un de la famille qui s’est connecté ?

Karkat avait du mal à l’envisager. Mais si c’était vrai, c’était bien plus qu’une simple trahison. Ça voulait dire que quelqu’un de la famille Egbert s’était infiltré dans le gang, et dans son équipe.

— Tu as le nom de la personne qui s’est connectée ?          
— Je suis en train de regarder ça… Là, voilà.

Une page s’ouvrit à l’écran, remplie de lignes de codes. Karkat la parcourut du regard jusqu’à tomber sur ce qui ressemblait à un nom.

— « D. Megido » ? lut-il. C’est qui ça, bordel ?

Il serra les dents. Tout ça pour obtenir le nom d’un parfait inconnu, c’était bien sa veine ! Il fut pris d’une envie subite d’envoyer son poing dans l’écran d’ordinateur, mais se reprit en entendant Sollux murmurer quelque chose.

— Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? grogna-t-il.     
— C’est… C’est pas possible, articula Sollux avant de déglutir bruyamment.

Karkat tira le dossier de sa chaise pour mettre Sollux face à lui et il se mit à lui secouer l’épaule.

— Quoi, tu sais qui c’est ?             
— Je…             
— Accouche, putain ! Tu crois qu’on a le temps, là ?

Sollux releva la tête et le fixa avec un regard hésitant.

— C’est le nom de famille de AA…         
— D’Aradia ? demanda Karkat, reconnaissant le surnom que Sollux donnait à son amie. Qu’est-ce que tu me chies, là ?            
— Son vrai nom, je veux dire. Tu sais qu’on a rejoint le gang en même temps ? Juste avant, elle m’avait demandé de l’aider à se faire des faux papiers. Je pensais que c’était juste pour éviter qu’on la retrouve si elle avait des ennuis à cause du gang alors j’ai pas cherché à comprendre…

Karkat sentit son souffle se couper. Aradia ? La petite Aradia, la fille qui lui avait fait toute une comédie un jour pour garder un chaton qu’elle avait trouvé dans la rue et le faire adopter par le gang ?

— Mais c’est juste une coïncidence, hein ? reprit Sollux avec un rire nerveux. J’veux dire, pourquoi AA nous trahirait ?

Karkat se massa le front. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de l’admettre, mais tout collait. Aradia aurait tout à fait pu accéder aux ordinateurs ici, et elle était au courant de tous les détails de l’échange puisqu’elle était celle qu’il avait désignée pour le représenter.

— Elle vient d’où, Aradia ? demanda-t-il. Ses parents, c’est qui ?              
— Elle a pas de parents, grommela Sollux. On s’est rencontrés dans un foyer d’accueil.     
— Et elle t’a jamais rien dit sur sa famille ? Réfléchit, Sollux !       
— J’en sais ri… Ah attends, si, je crois qu’elle a dit une fois que ses parents s’étaient fait tuer, ou un truc comme ça. Mais bon, j’y ai jamais cru, je pense qu’elle voulait juste se donner un passé mystérieux, comme nous tous.

Karkat ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et réfléchir.

— Et si ses parents faisaient partie de la famille Egbert, suggéra-t-il, c’est possible qu’elle puisse se connecter en utilisant leurs anciens identifiants ?         
— Tu penses quand même pas que c’est vraiment AA qui nous a trahis ! s’énerva Sollux en se levant de sa chaise. J’te l’ai dit, elle ferait pas ça ! En plus, comment elle aurait pu prévoir que tu l’enverrais elle pour faire l’échange, hein ? Je croyais que t’avais pris la décision tout seul !            
— Faut pas être demeuré pour savoir que c’était la seule que je pouvais envoyer, répliqua Karkat. Vriska vient de débarquer, Gamzee et toi vous êtes des abrutis finis, et personne de sensé ferait confiance à Eridan pour un truc pareil !

Il se mordit la lèvre et sortit son portable de sa poche. En d’autres circonstances, il aurait certainement tout fait pour défendre un membre de son équipe, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire dans le sentimental là tout de suite. Si vraiment Aradia était le traître qu’ils cherchaient, alors c’était carrément catastrophique. Après tout, sa spécialité…

— Putain de merde ! jura-t-il tout en lançant l’appel et en plaçant son téléphone devant son oreille. Sollux, va vite chercher la voiture !

Si Aradia était le traître, alors toute la zone de l’échange devait déjà être truffée d’explosifs. Il fallait qu’il prévienne Dave – _maintenant_.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave n’entendit même pas les dernières paroles prononcées par Karkat au téléphone. Il n’avait enregistré que deux mots avant de rabaisser son iPhone : « Aradia », et « bombes ». Les mots du Docteur qui poursuivait sa lecture résonnaient dans sa tête sans qu’il ne puisse plus en comprendre le sens ; toute sa concentration était soudain sur le gang Alternia tandis que du regard il cherchait la silhouette de la jeune fille susnommée.

Elle se tenait au milieu des autres membres de son gang, droite comme un i et l’air concentrée sur la cérémonie. Si elle devait agir, il y avait de bonnes chances qu’elle le fasse au moment où John et Feferi se serreraient la main après avoir signé le contrat, quand l’attention de tous les gens autour sera fixée sur eux. Si c’était le cas, il avait encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir à un plan.

Mais est-ce qu’il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de bouger ou de faire venir quelqu’un ; Aradia s’en apercevrait. Il pourrait appeler Jade, qu’il savait non loin de la zone, pour mettre une balle dans la tête de la jeune fille, mais les autres membres du gang Alternia prendraient ça comme une déclaration de guerre et la situation dégénérerait. D’autant plus qu’il était très probable qu’Aradia ne soit pas la seule dans le coup.

La seule issue qu’il arrivait à envisager serait d’attendre que Karkat arrive. Si c’était un sous-chef du gang qui intervenait, les autres membres n’auraient rien à redire, et Dave de son côté pourrait calmer le jeu si l’un des gars de sa famille paniquait. Il essaya de calculer en combien de temps Karkat pouvait arriver. Dix minutes ? Sept ou huit au minimum, même en roulant vite… Aurait-il vraiment tout ce temps ?

Il déglutit. Si un des membres d’Alternia tentait quelque chose avant, la priorité était de protéger John, quoi qu’il en coûte. Même si cela signifierait dire adieu à toute idée d’alliance future entre leurs deux groupes. Les mains tremblantes, Dave se mit à compter dans sa tête les minutes qui défilaient bien trop rapidement.

 _Une minute._ Scratch poursuivait sa lecture de sa voix posée qui n’écorchait aucun mot, sans faire de pauses.

 _Deux minutes._ Le bruit de la sirène d’une ambulance résonnait au loin. Dave avait l’impression d’être totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

 _Cinq minutes._ Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Personne n’osait faire le moindre geste autour de lui, tout le monde était à cran, prêt à sortir les armes au moindre faux pas, tandis que le Docteur entamait la lecture du dernier paragraphe du contrat.

 _Six minutes._ John rendit au Docteur Scratch le stylo avec lequel il venait d’apposer son nom à la fin du documment. Il recula et Feferi Peixes prit sa place pour faire de même. Le dos de Dave était gelé par les sueurs froides. Il en oubliait presque de respirer.

_Sept minutes._

Il n’y avait plus de temps pour hésiter. Tant pis pour le contrat, tant pis pour l’alliance. Si John mourait maintenant, tout serait terminé. Dave sortit son pistolet de sa veste et s’apprêta à avancer en direction de John au moment où celui-ci tendait sa main à Feferi pour la serrer. Mais alors qu’il voyait déjà du coin de l’œil les membres du gang adverse réagir, un bruit de crissement de pneu assourdissant retentit dans le silence de mort tandis qu’une vieille voiture noire cabossée se gara en trombe au milieu de la place.

En un éclair, tous les membres des deux groupes avaient dégainé et braquaient leurs armes en direction de la voiture, prêts à tirer dès qu’ils pourraient identifier la moindre menace. Tous, à l’exception de quatre membres d’Alternia qui gardaient leurs regards fixés en direction des trois personnes au centre. Et ça, Dave ne l’avait pas raté.

— Baissez-vous ! hurla-t-il en fonçant vers le gang adverse.

En entendant la voix de son bras droit, John réagit au quart de tour et saisit Feferi Peixes par le poignet pour la faire se baisser avec lui, laissant le champ libre à Dave pour tirer une balle en direction d’un homme qui avait sorti un pistolet et qu’il braquait sur les deux jeunes gens. Il toucha l’homme en pleine tête et celui-ci s’effondra aussitôt. Un autre type tira une balle qui frôla Dave de si près que ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, manquant de le faire perdre équilibre.

Le bruit des coups de feu avait vite fait d’alerter les autres, mais avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, la voix de Karkat se mit à résonner à un tel niveau de décibel qu’il était impossible de ne pas l’entendre :

— Que tout le monde se calme, bordel de merde ! Le prochain qui tire je lui fais bouffer son arme par le cul et je lui trace un deuxième système digestif ! On a des traîtres parmi nous alors tous ceux qui sont encore avec Alternia, baissez vos armes avant que je vous bute !

Tout le monde se figea à la suite de cette déclaration. Dave rejoignit John, qui s’était relevé et se tenait debout devant Feferi pour la protéger, et il leva rapidement son bras gauche pour faire signe aux autres membres de la famille Egbert de ne pas tirer. Derrière John et Feferi, le Docteur Scratch se tenait immobile, l’air totalement imperturbable en dépit de la situation.

Deux secondes plus tard, l’information parvint enfin au cerveau du gang Alternia et quasiment tous ses membres baissèrent leur pistolet en reconnaissant Karkat devant la portière encore ouverte de la voiture.

Les deux hommes que Dave avait identifiés comme les traîtres furent les seuls à ne pas baisser leurs armes et à les pointer au contraire en direction de Karkat. À peine eurent-ils le temps de viser que deux coups de feu successifs retentirent et les deux hommes s’écroulèrent, raide morts.

— Allez pas dire que je vous avais pas prévenus, grogna Karkat derrière le petit filet de fumée qui s’échappait encore du revolver qu’il tenait dans sa main.

L’espace d’une seconde et demie, Dave fit l’erreur de se sentir soulagé, avant de réaliser une chose primordiale. Aradia avait disparu.

— Merde ! lâcha-t-il.

Il se plaça devant John, scrutant les alentours jusqu’à ce que son regard retombe sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés. Elle se tenait à quelques pas, à l’écart des deux groupes, et tenait entre ses mains ce qui ressemblait fortement à un détonateur.

— Ne bougez pas ! se mit-elle à crier.

Karkat et Sollux, qui s’étaient mis à avancer vers elle, se stoppèrent net. Plus personne n’osait bouger. La confusion générale avait laissé place à un silence de mort et tous les membres se contentaient d’observer, sans savoir comment réagir, les quelques acteurs de cette scène qui les dépassait.

Le premier à briser ce silence fut Sollux, un sourire nerveux sur son visage couvert de piercings. Cette expression lui donnait un air incroyablement jeune et, à bien y réfléchir, il l’était probablement.

— AA, arrête de déconner, dit-il d’une voix faible. Ils vont penser que tu es avec les traîtres, si tu fais ça…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, son regard fixé sur eux. La lueur d’une petite lampe accrochée au-dessus de la porte de l’entrepôt le plus proche tombait sur elle, l’éclairant comme une comédienne au centre d’une pièce de théâtre. Dave ne décelait pas une once de faiblesse dans ses yeux couleur de cuivre. Aucun doute qu’elle n’hésiterait pas à presser la détente.

— Hé, dis quelque chose, reprit Sollux en faisant un pas vers elle.      
— J’ai dit : ne bougez pas ! répéta-t-elle. J’ai planqué assez d’explosifs dans ces entrepôts pour faire sauter toute la zone, personne n’en réchappera !

Le visage de Sollux devint blême, mais ni Dave, ni Karkat n’y prêtait attention, tous deux trop occupés à fixer Aradia. La jeune fille fit un geste de la tête, désignant l’endroit où se trouvaient Dave et les autres.

— Laissez-moi tuer ce type, et personne d’autre ne sera blessé !

Dave sentit ses épaules se raidir mais il ne bougea pas, restant fermement devant John pour le protéger. Aradia était totalement méconnaissable. De jeune femme espiègle et souriante, elle s’était transformée en tueuse froide au regard plein de haine.

— On n’a pas besoin d’en arriver là, dit Karkat d’une voix ferme. Je sais pas pourquoi tu veux empêcher l’alliance, mais…    
— Je me fiche bien de votre alliance ! hurla Aradia. C’est lui, que je veux !

Lorsqu’Aradia pointa son doigt dans leur direction, la réalisation frappa soudain Dave que ce n’était pas John que la jeune fille désignait, mais l’homme qui se trouvait derrière. Celui qui se faisait appeler Docteur Scratch et qui assistait à la scène le visage dénué de toute émotion, comme si rien de tout cela ne le concernait.

Dave et Karkat échangèrent un regard décontenancé. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait aucune idée de ce que tout cela signifiait.

— Mes parents travaillaient pour la famille Egbert, dit Aradia sans quitter sa cible des yeux. C’étaient des gens bien qui voulaient rendre cette ville meilleure ! Et ils avaient découvert que le gouverneur de la ville complotait avec l’ancienne dirigeante du groupe Alternia – ta grand-mère ! (elle désigna Feferi en disant cela) – pour gagner en influence et s’enrichir sur le dos des habitants ! Mais avant qu’ils aient pu rassembler assez de preuves…

Elle marqua une pause, la rage apparence sur son visage l’empêchant temporairement de continuer, avant de reprendre, plus froidement :

— Ce type leur a tendu un piège, en profitant de ses relations avec les deux groupes pour monter le gang Alternia contre la famille Egbert avec de fausses informations et organiser une attaque, en s’assurant bien que mes parents seraient en infériorité !

Dave jeta un coup d’œil discret en direction du Docteur, qui restait totalement de marbre face à ces accusations. Si tout cela était vrai, alors c’était une sacré révélation. Cet homme était impliqué dans les affaires de la famille depuis plus d’une dizaine d’années.

— Bien sûr, il a fait bien attention à ne laisser aucune preuve derrière lui, poursuivit Aradia en articulant chaque mot. Mais mes parents avaient compris qu’il utilisait sa position neutre pour servir le gouverneur English dans l’ombre, en entretenant l’animosité entre la famille Egbert et le gang Alternia pour éviter qu’ils s’allient et deviennent plus difficiles à contrôler. Ils m’ont tout légué dans des documents, y compris les indications pour accéder au serveur de la famille, parce qu’ils savaient qu’ils risquaient de se faire tuer !

En plus de la colère, on pouvait ressentir une part de tristesse dans le ton de la voix d’Aradia à présent.

— Mes parents n’avaient dit à personne qu’ils avaient une fille, et ils m’ont confiée à un orphelinat dans le secret pour me protéger. Je n’avais que dix ans, mais j’ai juré de les venger un jour ! D’abord ce type, et ensuite le gouverneur ! Je les tuerai tous !

Personne n’avait osé l’interrompre et, à présent, Aradia inspirait et expirait bruyamment, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer sa colère et l’émotion qui devait l’envahir en révélant enfin ce qu’elle avait probablement gardé secret sa vie entière.

Finalement, c’est Karkat qui se mit à parler. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais on sentait dans sa façon d’articuler lentement chaque mot qu’il faisait de grands efforts pour rester calme lui aussi.

— Alors tu as rassemblé des traîtres des deux côtés et organisé tout ça juste pour ta vengeance, parce que tu savais que c’était le seul moment où le Doc se montrerait dans un endroit peu sécurisé ?

Aradia soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un petit rire jaune.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être loyale envers vous ? Le gang Alternia a tué mes parents, et la famille Egbert savait très bien sur quoi ils enquêtaient, mais au lieu de les soutenir, elle s’est contentée d’étouffer l’affaire et d’enterrer leurs noms. Je vous hais tous, les uns autant que les autres. J’avais l’intention d’attendre que l’héritier Egbert se fasse descendre pour profiter du chaos pour tuer Scratch, mais puisque le plan A a échoué, j’ai dû passer à l’étape supérieure.

Puis, relevant la tête et brandissant le détonateur qu’elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main :

— Maintenant, livrez-moi cette enflure si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse tout exploser ! Je me fiche de mourir et de tous vous emporter avec moi si je peux mettre un terme à la vie de ce meurtrier !           
— Arrête ça, AA !

C’était Sollux qui venait de crier. Les deux poings serrés et le visage déformé par la panique et l’envie de pleurer, il fixait son amie avec un air désespéré.

— Arrête de mentir, reprit-il. T’es pas du genre à faire ça ! Si tu veux te venger je t’aiderai, alors…          
— Ouvre les yeux, Sollux ! l’interrompit Aradia. Je me suis juste servie de toi pour passer inaperçue dans le gang ! Pourquoi tu crois que je t’ai incité à rejoindre le gang en premier lieu ? T’étais juste là pour éloigner les soupçons ; j’en ai jamais eu rien à faire de toi !           
— Lâche ce détonateur, Aradia, tonna cette fois Karkat. Tu sais qu’on peut pas te laisser tuer Scratch. S’il meurt, impossible de signer l’alliance.        
— Tu préfères que je fasse tout sauter ? répliqua la jeune femme. Je te jure que je le ferai, Karkat !        
— Et qu’est-ce que ça accomplirait ?! cria Karkat plus fort encore. Tu crois que tes parents seraient heureux que tu crèves en tuant plein d’innocents, et en empêchant une alliance qui rendrait la ville meilleure ? Est-ce que c’était vraiment le genre d’enflures qui seraient prêts à ruiner la vie de milliers de gens juste pour leur vengeance ?!

Ses mots semblèrent avoir de l’effet sur Aradia. Dave déglutit. Si Karkat pouvait réussir à au moins l’ébranler, il pourrait en profiter pour l’approcher rapidement et lui faire lâcher le détonateur. C’était un pari risqué, mais avec sa vitesse et l’effet de surprise, ça pouvait marcher.

— Réfléchis un peu, Aradia ! poursuivit Karkat. Tu crois qu’ils t’ont laissé les informations qu’ils ont risqué leur vie pour avoir pour que tu t’en serves pour ta vengeance personnelle ?              
— Je fais pas ça pour moi ! s’emporta Aradia. Si je ne tue pas ce type maintenant, personne ne fera jamais rien pour l’arrêter ! Même après toutes ces années, lui et English continuent à manipuler les gens pour leur propre intérêt !            
— Et tu crois que juste en les butant, le monde va soudain devenir meilleur ? À peine ils auront clamsé que quelqu’un d’autre viendra les remplacer ! On vit dans un monde de merde, c’est tout, et c’est pas comme ça que tu pourras changer quelque chose ! Tes parents l’avaient compris, sinon pourquoi ils auraient essayé de rassembler des preuves au lieu de passer à l’acte eux aussi ?!

L’espace d’un instant, Dave vit le bras d’Aradia commencer à se baisser, sa mine déconfite et pleine de doute. Il ravala sa salive et se prépara à foncer, mais au moment où il allait bouger, la jeune femme releva la tête et reprit son air sérieux.

— Tu peux pas comprendre, dit-elle plus calmement. De toute façon, c’est trop tard maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas me livrer Scratch, alors j’ai plus d’autre choix.

Le regard d’Aradia se posa de nouveau sur le Docteur, qu’elle fixa avec des yeux remplis d’une haine glaciale et impitoyable. Elle leva son bras tenant le détonateur, et en voyant son air résolu et déterminé, Dave était désormais totalement convaincu qu’elle allait appuyer.

— AA !

Le cri de Sollux qui perça le silence serait, contre toute attente, la seconde de distraction qui causerait la perte d’Aradia Megido. Dave, qui était le plus proche d’elle alors, fut le seul à discerner dans le regard de la jeune femme cette once d’émotion qui l’avait l’espace d’une seconde empêchée d’appuyer. Il ne saurait jamais si elle serait allée ou non au bout de son geste, car l’instant d’après, un coup de feu avait retenti dans la nuit et la jeune femme s’était effondrée sans un son sur le béton gris.

Alors que Karkat et Sollux se précipitaient déjà vers le corps désormais inanimé de leur ancienne coéquipière, Dave se retourna pour observer sans un mot le visage de l’homme au costume blanc qui venait de tirer. Aucune empathie, aucune émotion ne perturbait l’expression totalement neutre du Docteur Scratch tandis qu’il remettait d’un geste calme et habitué le petit pistolet argenté dans la poche de sa veste. Puis, sans un regard pour la jeune femme qu’il venait d’abattre, il regarda la montre qu’il portait au poignet puis se mit en marche en direction de la voiture blanche toujours garée à côté. Dave, les poings serrés, se força à détourner le regard. Il n’y avait rien qu’il pouvait faire à cet instant.

Il se rapprocha de là où Aradia s’était effondrée et s’arrêta à côté de Karkat, qui se tenait debout et la regardait sans dire un mot, maintenant un visage impassible comme son rôle de sous-chef l’imposait, pendant que Sollux avait finalement cédé aux larmes et serrait contre lui le corps de son amie, l’appelant encore et encore dans l’espoir vain de la faire se réveiller. Discrètement, Dave chercha la main de Karkat pour la prendre dans la sienne. Aucun des deux ne parla ni ne se regarda, mais Dave sentit la main tremblante de Karkat se refermer sur la sienne et serrer de toutes ses forces.

***

En dépit des événements et de tout le bruit qu’avait provoqué la trahison dans les deux groupes, l’alliance fut finalement officiellement formée. Les seuls morts dans l’histoire ayant été les traîtres, chaque partie avait décidé de mettre cette affaire derrière eux, la classifiant comme une simple insurrection de membres opposés à l’alliance. Le vrai nom d’Aradia Megido et les accusations qu’elle avait émises contre Doc Scratch ne figurèrent dans aucun rapport, destinés à être oubliés.

Par miracle, la balle qui avait touché Aradia à la tête n’avait en fin de compte pas été fatale, mais elle avait néanmoins plongé la jeune femme dans un coma profond dont les médecins n’avaient que très peu d’espoir qu’elle émerge un jour. Ironiquement, c’est ce qui lui sauva la vie, car si elle s’en était réveillée, elle aurait très certainement été exécutée par le gang Alternia pour sa trahison et en guise de bonne foi envers leurs nouveaux alliés.

Sollux lui rendait visite chaque jour à l’hôpital lorsqu’il n’était pas sur une mission qui l’en empêchait. Même s’il avait bien compris qu’elle ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais, il avait semblé soulagé de la savoir toujours en vie.

Au bout du compte, à quelques choses près, tout se terminait bien pour Dave et Karkat. Ils ne s’affichaient tout de même pas comme un couple et ne le feraient probablement jamais, mais Dave avait au moins pu parler de Karkat à John et à ses deux amies. Et surtout, ils pouvaient se voir et se donner rendez-vous sans avoir peur d’être découverts comme avant. Ils avaient passé toutes leurs nuits depuis dans l’appartement que Dave avait loué pour leurs rencontres secrètes auparavant, et ils commençaient à envisager de carrément y emménager ensemble pour de bon.

Quant à leurs inquiétudes concernant toute l’affaire avec le Docteur et le gouverneur de la ville de Skaia, elles n’avaient bien sûr pas disparu, mais tous deux avaient décidé de les enfermer dans un coin de leur tête pour l’instant. Quand John prendrait le titre de chef de la famille et que Karkat monterait en grade dans le gang, d’ici quelques années, ils savaient qu’ils devraient alors affronter ces inquiétudes, mais Dave et Karkat avaient depuis longtemps appris que dans ce métier où chaque jour pouvait très bien être le dernier, mieux valait vivre sa vie au jour le jour et laisser leurs doutes et leurs craintes pour l’avenir de côté.

Il s’était écoulé deux semaines depuis le jour de la signature du traité et pour la première fois Dave et Karkat avaient pu se libérer toute une soirée. Ils avaient visé un peu trop haut en parlant de prendre des vacances, mais ils se contenteraient sans trop s’en plaindre d’une soirée dans un grand restaurant.

Enfin, sans trop s’en plaindre était vite dit, car depuis qu’ils avaient passé les portes et même une fois installés à leur table, Karkat n’avait eu de cesse de rouspéter.

— Je me sens ridicule, gémit-il pour la énième fois en réajustant les manches de son costume noir – cadeau de Dave taillé sur mesure pour fêter la fin de la guerre entre leurs groupes. J’ai l’impression que tout le monde me regarde.             
— Si c’est le cas, c’est juste parce qu’ils te trouvent super sexy dans ton costard. Va falloir t’y habituer.           
— Tu parles, j’ai l’air débile.

Il poussa un long soupir et passa par réflexe une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu’il n’était pas trop décoiffé. Il avait vraiment fait des efforts pour avoir l’air présentable, mais il avait l’air tellement mal à l’aise que l’effet « classe » était un peu raté. Dave lui répondit d’un grand sourire.

— Je suis sérieux, réaffirma-t-il. D’ailleurs, tu vas carrément le garder ce soir pendant qu’on baisera, c’est pas discutable.

Le serveur qui s’était arrêté devant leur table juste à ce moment-là prit un air gêné, et Dave se tourna pour lui commander une bouteille de vin le plus naturellement du monde, tandis que Karkat se cachait déjà derrière son menu, le visage rouge d’embarras.

— J’aurais jamais dû accepter de venir, soupira-t-il une fois le serveur reparti. C’est pas pour moi, ce genre d’endroit.     
— On est là maintenant, alors c’est trop tard pour regretter. En plus, je t’avais promis que quand l’alliance serait signée, je t’emmènerais dans tous les endroits romantiques à en mourir que tu adores en secret.    
— Pff !

Malgré l’air agacé qu’il essayait de se donner, Dave pouvait voir la teinte rosée que prenaient les jours de Karkat.

— Ah oui ! s’exclama Dave. Avant que j’oublie, j’avais un truc à te donner.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite boite qu’il déposa au milieu de l’assiette encore vide de Karkat. Ce dernier leva vers lui un regard incrédule, à quoi Dave se dépêcha de préciser :

— C’est pas une demande en mariage ou quoi que ce soit, hein ? J’ai juste trouvé qu’elle t’irait bien alors je l’ai achetée. J’ai pris une taille au hasard alors il faudra probablement la faire ajuster avant, mais bon… Tu peux toujours la rapporter si elle te plaît pas ou la ranger au fond d’un tiroir ou quoi, je me vexerai pas.

Sans rien dire, Karkat attrapa la petite boite et l’ouvrir pour observer l’anneau en argent sur lequel était gravé le signe du Cancer. Dave trouvait ça un peu débile, mais Karkat, lui, avait toujours aimé l’astrologie. Il réalisa soudainement à quel point Dave le connaissait bien. C’était pareil pour le restaurant. Il avait beau s’en plaindre, il avait effectivement toujours rêvé d’un dîner romantique dans un endroit comme celui-là.

— Elle est pas mal, dit-il en rangeant la boite dans sa poche de veste. Je la porterai.

Dave resta de marbre quelques instants avant de soudainement plaquer ses mains contre son visage en poussant un long gémissement.

— Quoi ? demanda Karkat d’une voix légèrement paniquée.       
— Merde, Karkat, je suis trop heureux, répondit Dave derrière ses mains.

Karkat sentit son visage se réchauffer. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux d’un geste embarrassé. Il avait gardé l’autre dans sa poche et faisait tournoyer la petite boite carrée rangée dedans entre ses doigts.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres malgré lui.

— Ouais… moi aussi.

 

**FIN**


End file.
